


Senbonzakura.

by silenttoath



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Feels, M/M, tbh son todos los pjs de ensemble stars
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenttoath/pseuds/silenttoath
Summary: Un tsujigiri alteraba la tranquilidad de una ciudad, pero sus crímenes habían sido inventados. Huyendo de la ley, incapaz de lidiar con una muerte cercana, su alma empieza a decaer en la desesperación sin que nadie se de cuenta; y es entonces, cuando una dura maldición empieza a tomar control de las vidas de mucha gente inocente.Lentamente, las manecillas del reloj provocan el encuentro con el heredero de la casa Suou. Desde entonces, ya nada será igual para nadie.





	1. Tsujigiri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me ha llevado la vida hacer este capítulo ;;
> 
> ¡Espero que os guste!

El traqueteo del carruaje mantenía entretenido a Tsukasa, ya que el guarda que le acompañaba no era de muchas palabras. Llevaban ya casi un día de viaje, y el joven Suou sólo podía pensar en las ganas que tenía de que todo aquello terminase de una vez por todas para regresar a casa, aunque la idea de ocuparse ya de los asuntos de familia, con tan solo diecisiete años, le tenía de los nervios.

Aún recordaba la noche anterior, en la que, con sus ojos de iris violáceo, veía a su madre arreglar meticulosamente su ropa: un kimono especial para la ceremonia de purificación, demasiado pesado para el gusto de Tsukasa, pero que no tenía más remedio que llevar encima. Se trataba de un hakama negro, un kimono morado, rodeado por un obi amarillo, y encima de los hombros, un haori rojo con motivos florales en uno de los lados, tejidos a mano por sus antepasados. Tsukasa cerró los ojos mientras apretaba las manos, que temblaban de forma casi imperceptible por causa de los nervios.

—  Tsukasa-sama —la voz del guardia que le acompañaba le hizo levantar la cabeza—, ya queda menos, en unas horas nos hallaremos en los dominios del templo.

— Sí, lo sé —apretó las manos sobre las rodillas—. Sólo deseo que esto finalice de una vez por todas…

— ¿Aún os encontráis nervioso?

— Me temo que sí…

— No se preocupe, mi señor, todo saldrá a pedir de boca.

Tsukasa trató de sonreír para agradecer los ánimos que aquel hombre le ofrecía, pero seguía nerviosísimo, aunque este sentimiento se vio interrumpido por el estruendo del carruaje deteniéndose de forma brusca. Tsukasa, sin entender mucho, se llevó las manos instintivamente al obi y cerró los ojos. El guardia, poniéndose alerta, se acercó al menor para comprobar su estado.

— ¿¡Cochero!? ¿¡Qué sucede!?

— ¿¡Q-qué ocurre!?

— ¡Tsukasa-sama, por favor, quédese ahí…!

Un nuevo estruendo sacudió el vehículo, por lo que Tsukasa sabía que algo no iba bien desde hacía rato. Lo supo en el momento en el que el cochero no respondió a la llamada del guardia. El escolta, después de asegurarse del estado del joven señor, se dispuso a comprobar qué estaba sucediendo, pero antes de siquiera poder abrir la puerta del carruaje, una katana atravesó su garganta desde el exterior. La sangre salió a disparada, manchando así la cara de Tsukasa, que presentaba una expresión horrorizada por la escena. El hombre trató de decir algo, por el movimiento de sus labios, Tsukasa pudo saber qué decía: “Huye”.

De pronto, el cuerpo cayó al suelo y el pelirrojo en seguida tuvo que apartarse para que no cayese sobre él. En seguida un charco de sangre cubrió el suelo.

El corazón le iba a mil y sentía irremediables ganas de vomitar por la escena, incluso se estaba mareando, pero no podía perder tiempo. Tenía que salir de allí y pedir ayuda fuese donde fuese.

—Sangre… pura… sangre…

Una voz ahogada, venida del exterior, hizo estremecer todo el cuerpo de Tsukasa. Quería creer que era algo humano, pero por sus palabras, aparentaba todo lo contrario, y tenía la sospecha de que atacaría de nuevo y esta vez lo atravesaría a él. Tsukasa no tenía más remedio, cogió todo el valor que pudo reunir y salió del carruaje, para correr sin mirar atrás. En ese segundo, nada más salir, pudo distinguir el cuerpo del cochero en el suelo, cubierto en un charco de aquel líquido espeso y de color carmesí. Tenía una herida en el pecho que hacía que el cuerpo convulsionase por la pérdida de sangre.

Además de esto, vio al asesino, un hombre adulto de cabello negro y ojos rojos. Tenía parte de su piel manchada de un color negruzco que Tsukasa no llegó a analizar. Su katana aún estaba cubierta en sangre de sus víctimas, parecía confuso, quizás por la inmediata huida de Tsukasa.

Pero estaba claro que no iba a quedarse quieto.

 _“¡¡Tengo que salir de aquí…!!”_ pensaba Tsukasa.

Pero aquel misterioso hombre no tardó en correr para darle caza, envuelto en una risa maniática al grito de "sangre, sangre humana y pura".

En su último hilo de vida, el cochero apretó su mano con la fuerza restante, murmuró unas palabras y dejó escapar varios muñecos de papel, una técnica usada por exorcistas para enviar mensajes o bien para buscar a alguien. En su caso, con la sangre empleada, recitó un conjuro en busca de ayuda. El viento haría el resto, si tenía suerte. El mensaje y la orden eran claros: “Salvad al amo Suou”.

* * *

 

No muy lejos de allí, resonaba una melodía, un silbido de una persona que había tenido un día bastante decente.

Cabello de un anaranjado color, llevaba ropa sencilla. Un yukata verde caqui, una chaqueta marrón, gastada por el uso y un obi gris del que colgaban una cadena y de esta una bolsa roja muy pequeña. Llevaba una tela grande rodeándole el cuello para no arrastrarla. En los brazos llevaba unos kote negros que llegaban desde el dorso de la mano hasta un poco más por encima del codo, y alrededor de estos varios vendajes blancos. En su muñeca izquierda llevaba una pulsera hecha de pequeñas bolas rojas, como si fuese el collar de un monje. Por último, sus ojos eran distintivos, tenían aspecto felino y eran de un intenso color verde, como el más salvaje de las praderas. Aquel chico era el causante de la melodía.

Bajó las manos de la nuca para llevar una de ellas al interior del yukata y sacar el trozo de un papel arrugado. Parecía una lista. El misterioso chico puso cara de molestia al revisarla y suspiró.

— El encargo de Naru es bastante exigente, ¿no crees? ¿Para qué querrá hierbas medicinales de la vera del río?

De alrededor de su cuello, cubierto por la tela roja, asomó la cabeza una serpiente totalmente blanca, de ojos azules. Ella, a diferencia de su acompañante, pareció darse cuenta de algo mientras el humano miraba la lista que le habían encargado.

— Leo-kun —la serpiente llamó la atención de Leo a base de tocar su mejilla con la cabeza—, mira al frente.

— ¿Uh? Al frente dices… —y cuando quiso darse cuenta, un papel se había estrellado en su cara de sopetón, haciéndole gritar del susto—. ¿¡Qué ha sido eso!? ¡Pero me lo esperaba! ¡WAHAHAHA! ~ ¡Aunque ahora no vea nada! ¿Se ha puesto oscuro? ¿Qué pasa?

— Tsk —la risa de Leo siempre le ponía de los nervios. Cogió aquel muñeco de papel con la boca, para ayudar al humano. Luego lo lanzó a la mano de Leo cuando este guardó la lista en el interior del yukata—. Es un muñeco de papel.

— ¿Oh? Eso es raro —Leo apreció que aquel muñeco de papel estaba manchado con sangre y el sello estaba desapareciendo. Dirigió la vista al cielo, donde pudo ver más de uno de esos muñecos de papel volar con el viento—. Hay muchos…

Leo suspiró y compuso una expresión más seria mientras miraba el muñeco de su mano.

— La sangre está húmeda… y es una petición de ayuda… no puedo ver bien qué pone… Suo… ¿Suou? —de pronto el muñeco empezó a moverse, casi como si reaccionase ante ese nombre. Quería escaparse de la mano de Leo, quien ahora miraba de reojo a la serpiente como si preguntase con la mirada—. ¿Qué hacemos?

La serpiente no dijo nada. Leo dejó escapar el muñeco, que en seguida tomó una dirección, y el muchacho lo siguió corriendo sin dudar. No todos podían dar señales de ayuda de ese calibre, y debía ser grave debido a la sangre y la débil fuerza que el muñeco de papel poseía.

 _“Tengo que darme prisa”,_ resonaba en la cabeza de Leo.

* * *

La respiración de Tsukasa empezaba a entrecortarse. Corría con todas sus fuerzas, escapando de su perseguidor en un bosque que no conocía, y aunque sólo le importase huir, aquel dato no le dejaba con muchas opciones. Si no conocía el terreno no podría despistarle. Escuchaba a aquel hombre jadear detrás de él, en cualquier momento podría darle alcance y sería el final para él, lo sabía, lo sentía.

El sudor caía por su rostro y a veces le impedía ver por dónde iba.

 _“¿¡Qué… está… pasando!?”_ , pensaba víctima de la desesperación. _“¿¡Qué se… supone que es…!?”_

Tsukasa cometió el error de mirar hacia atrás, y lo único que llegó a distinguir fue ver cómo aquel hombre que lo perseguía alzaba la katana y daba un corte limpio a su espalda. Tsukasa gritó de dolor al sentir perfectamente cómo su piel se rasgó, al sentir el ardor infernal del corte. Cayó al suelo, casi al borde de las lágrimas. Ya no podía moverse. Sentía que le temblaban las piernas y la herida sangraba demasiado.

 _“¿Se acabó?”_ , sólo podía pensar, con la respiración acelerada, por el miedo y el cansancio. _“¿No podré volver a casa?”_

Ya iba a darse por vencido. Iba a cerrar los ojos y esperar que aquel hombre terminase con su vida, esperar a que se desangrase y se durmiese para siempre cuando escuchó una voz desconocida a sus espaldas.

— Hice bien en venir corriendo, menos mal que he llegado a tiempo…

Tsukasa sólo pudo ver el color de su cabello, anaranjado como el atardecer, y el ondear de la tela roja que rodeaba su cuello.

— No vas a acercarte más a él, demonio.

Tsukasa abrió los ojos como platos.

— Sena.

— Leo-kun —Leo miró de reojo a la serpiente—, si no nos ocupamos del chico va a morir desangrado.

— Lo sé, debemos darnos prisa.

— Hm, no hace falta que me lo digas dos veces.

La serpiente emitió una suave luz azulada y su aspecto cambió a uno más humanoide. Llevaba un yukata grisáceo con motas oscuras, a medio vestir, y un obi azulado. Su pecho lo estaba cubierto por varios vendajes, y de su oreja colgaba un largo pendiente. El iris de sus ojos era azul como el cielo, y debajo de aquellos orbes celestes, había dibujadas sobre la piel dos marcas azules. El cabello era gris como la plata y resplandecía con el brillo del sol. En su hombro izquierdo tenía más marcas azules, casi parecían escamas, y en la mano de este, poseía una pulsera como la que Leo portaba.

En sí, el aspecto de aquel chico parecía irreal, de otro mundo. Lo envolvía un aura totalmente distinta a la de Leo.

Rodeado de gotas de agua, poder que parecía ser su especialidad, las condensó en una masa más grande. El llamado Sena introdujo un brazo en aquel agua y de esta sacó una katana.

— ¡Más te vale no meter la pata, Leo-kun! ¡Y que no te toque!

En el mismo momento en el que el misterioso demonio iba a atacar a Leo, este recibió la katana de manos de Sena. Sin mediar palabra con su compañero youkai, desenvainó el arma en un fugaz movimiento y arrebató así la espada de su enemigo. Sin tiempo de respuesta para el hombre, Leo volvió a atacar, cambiando las manos de posición, para propinar un tajo desde su abertura derecha, con consecuencia de una herida en el torso del enemigo.

El hombre, aunque presentó una expresión dolorosa, no perdió el tiempo y trató de atacar con las manos desnudas a Leo, que esquivó sin demasiados problemas.

— ¡Woah…! ¡Ha estado cerca…!

Leo recuperó la posición de ataque para golpear la herida del enemigo con la empuñadura de la katana, haciendo que este se retorciese de dolor.

Mientras tanto, Sena se había arrodillado al lado de Tsukasa y trataba sus heridas sin perder de vista a Leo. De su mano derecha el agua purificadora trataba de limpiar todo rastro de maldición, para poder cerrar el corte. No recuperaría fuerzas así, pero al menos sobreviviría.

— Leo-kun vuelve a excederse demasiado… —en el momento que escuchó los quejidos de Tsukasa, rodó los ojos hacia el cuerpo del joven.

_“Este chico no es normal. Llevo rato pensándolo, pero, ¿por qué un demonio iba a perseguirlo durante tanto rato? Su espíritu también es extraño… Suou… ese nombre me trae viejos recuerdos…”_

— A-ah… estoy vivo…

—… ¿¡Por qué estás consciente!?

Ignorando a Sena, Tsukasa puso las manos en el suelo, para servirse de este a modo de apoyo. Bajo la sorpresa, Sena apartó su mano y cesó su actividad. Vio como aquel chico había sido capaz de sentarse, como si no acabase de estar a punto de morir, como si tan solo hubiese tropezado y caído al suelo.

— ¿¡Cómo demonios lo has hecho!?

Como si aquello no fuese con Tsukasa, este se llevó una mano a su mejilla, manchada de tierra y arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Quién eres?

Sena no podía creérselo, por supuesto, aquella actitud le enfadó.

— ¿¡Ah!? ¡Eso debería ser lo de menos, imbécil! —al ver que Tsukasa seguía igual de confuso, suavizó su comportamiento—. ¿No lo recuerdas? Fuiste atacado y perseguido por un demonio.

— ¿Un demonio? ¿Cómo el de los cuentos y leyendas?

—… Algo así, supongo que es lo más fácil de entender para los humanos.

— Ah… por eso… —Tsukasa miró de reojo su espalda. La chaqueta roja estaba rasgada por el corte recibido—. Notaba frío en la espalda… así que me cortó… ¿Acaso fue el responsable de mi rescate? Gracias.

— Aah… —Sena había puesto una expresión indescifrable.

— ¡Pero más importante! —Tsukasa no pudo controlar el tono de voz—. ¿¡Y ese demonio!?

— No te preocupes —Sena se volvió para mirar hacia atrás, cosa que hizo que Tsukasa prestase atención—. Ya no hay problema.

Leo se encontraba encima del hombre, a punto de hundir su arma en su pecho y terminar así con su vida. Tsukasa se puso tenso al ver la mirada de Leo: era seria, fría y calculadora. Su pulso no tembló en el momento en el que la hoja del arma atravesó el corazón del demonio.

— ¿Quién es?

La voz de Tsukasa hizo suspirar a Sena, que apoyó una mano en el suelo y se acomodó.

— Quien realmente te ha salvado.

—… Ha matado a un hombre.

— Recapacita, ¿eso era siquiera humano? —mientras Tsukasa le prestaba atención, Leo se levantó y envainó su espada. En ningún momento desvió la mirada del cadáver como si realmente quisiese asegurarse de que estaba muerto—. Escúchame bien, humano, voy a ponerlo lo más sencillo que pueda. Vosotros sois frágiles, de mente y corazón —Sena cerró los ojos—. Eso es lo que os convierte en blancos muy fáciles para los demonios. Aprovechándose de la desesperación humana, tientan y engañan hasta maldecirlos y apoderarse del cuerpo. En ese momento dejan de ser humanos.

Tsukasa miró hacia Leo y de nuevo a Sena.

— Sólo buscan la sangre humana.

—… ¿Quiénes sois?

Sena se levantó del suelo, y usando la técnica anterior, hizo aparecer de la nada un periódico que le plantó delante al humano de cabello rojo. Allí había un artículo acerca de un tsujigiri, y al lado, una imagen de una figura igual a la de Leo. Tsukasa quedó boquiabierto: sabía de la existencia de ese tsujigiri, pero nunca esperó que ese llegara a ser su salvador. También llegó a leer un nombre: Leo Tsukinaga.

— ¿Lo reconoces? —después de dejarle ver, de nuevo guardó aquel periódico y suspiró.

— ¡Pero… es imposible! ¡El tsujigiri no es trigo limpio! ¿¡Por qué iba a salvarme!?

— ¿Y a mí qué me dices? Pregúntaselo a él. Y de todas formas, ¿por qué crees que es un tsujigiri?

— ¡Porque la prensa lo dice! ¡Las autoridades han dado partes de cadáveres atravesados por una katana, y hay testigos…!

— Ah…

— ¿Uh?

Tsukasa miró de reojo a Leo, que se había reunido a su lado desde hacía ya rato, pero que en su momento de histerismo no llegó a notar.

— No te molestes, Sena, no lo va a entender. Yo al menos esperaba las gracias, pero este niño Suou ~ parece no darse cuenta de la situación. Los humanos son todos iguales, es lo que siempre dices, ¿no? Idiotas sin remedio para no ver más allá de sus propios ojos.

Tsukasa no podía creerlo por lo que encaró al tsujigiri.

— ¿¡De qué estás hablando!? ¿¡Qu-quién te crees que eres!? —hacía ya rato que había olvidado los modales al hablar—. ¡No tienes derecho a llamarme idiota!

— Woah —Leo rió y alzó una mano como para saludar, con una radiante sonrisa.

— ¿¡Por qué estás tan tranquilo!? ¡Además, tienes el rostro negro, como ese hombre! —tomó por el cuello del yukata al tsujigiri y lo zarandeó—. ¡Mi salvador no puede ser un idiota! Además, ¿¡cómo te atreves a pasearte tan tranquilo por ahí!? ¡Eres un criminal!

— Este crío me está poniendo de los nervios… —Sena gruñó.

— ¡Pero es muy divertido, Sena! —entre risas, Leo parecía divertirse—. En cuanto a eso, no te preocupes, sólo es impureza, ¡no me convertiré en algo como ese demonio!

— Me estás poniendo enfermo, tsujigiri —Tsukasa bajó la cabeza y apretó los dientes—. ¿Cómo puedes sonreír y reírte? —Leo parpadeó, confuso—. Acabas de asesinar a un hombre, acabas de darle muerte, fuese o no humano… ¿y te ríes? ¿Estás de broma? Realmente eres un tsujigiri… un asesino… de sangre fría…

— Ya veo, es eso ~ —la vaga contestación de Leo hizo sorprenderse a Tsukasa que volvió a alzar el rostro—. Estás enfadado, ¿no?

— ¿Ah? —Tsukasa dejó ir a Leo y arqueó una ceja.

— Puedes estar tranquilo, daré un entierro propio a ese hombre, ¿es eso lo que te preocupa? —Leo rió de nuevo—. Puedes pensar que soy un tsujigiri, o lo que quieras, me da igual —Leo dejó reposar su mano izquierda en el interior del yukata y sonrió.

— Ya veo… realmente eres un idiota, ¿ah?

Tsukasa suspiró. Sena no dijo nada, solo miró de reojo a su espalda al notar pasos. Era la guardia del templo que no estaba lejos de allí, quizás debieron acudir al recibir los muñecos de papel. Leo sintió un poco de pánico al verles e incluso llegó a notar sudores fríos.

— Oh, demonios...

— ¿La gente del templo? ¡Qué alivio! ¡Gracias por acudir! —Tsukasa mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas—. Al fin estaremos en un lugar seguro para que me habléis más de esos demonios.

Sena y Leo se miraron de reojo, y el primero de ellos se giró al sentir una presencia conocida. El tsujigiri pareció notarlo por lo que miró en la misma dirección.

—… Debía ser de la guardia de Keito. ¿Nos estaban siguiendo? ~

—… Tsk —Sena cerró los ojos—. Qué molestia…

_“¡El tsujigiri ha asesinado a otro de los demonios…! ¡Y encima su familiar me ha notado! ¡Sólo tenía que seguirlos! ¿¡E-es que no podía haber ido mejor!?”_

Un chico, de baja estatura, corría, alejándose del lugar. Se había esforzado hasta el último minuto en seguir al tsujigiri, pero ahora había sido descubierto y necesitaba volver. Centró su mirada al frente, corría tan rápido que el cabello de color morado con el que trataba siempre de ocultar uno de sus dorados ojos, casi se levantaba por el aire.

_“¡¡Debo avisar al capitán!!”_

* * *

— Chiaki Morisawa.

El nombrado se giró al escuchar su nombre, para enfrentar a un hombre un poco más alto que él. Su cabello era corto, no iba más allá de las orejas, y era verde oscuro como el color de las algas. Sus ojos eran del mismo color que su cabello, pero en un tono más claro; además, llevaba gafas, lo que le hacía más serio de lo que ya era ya su expresión de por sí. Vestía un traje militar, de motivos dorados y rojos. Su pecho lo recorría un cinturón, que también rodeaba su cintura en el que colgaba su espada. Por las hombreras, podía decirse que era un oficial de rango superior. Además, llevaba una capa negra y un sombrero con los mismos colores que el traje.

— Oh, Hasumi.

Chiaki llevaba el mismo traje que Keito. Su cabello era castaño y sus ojos rojos como el fuego, y a diferencia del de cabello verde, tenía expresión amigable.

— ¿Tu espía no ha vuelto?

— ¡No! Por eso iba a salir a buscarle, quizás pueda estar en problemas, ¡no puedo permitir que Sengoku salga herido!

Keito gruñó. La personalidad heroica de Chiaki era algo que siempre le sacaba de sus casillas.

— Si no es así pones en peligro toda la operación, Morisawa.

Chiaki rió.

— ¡No te preocupes, iré con cuidado! —Chiaki iba a empezar a correr aunque antes se giró de nuevo—. ¡Oh, sí, gracias, Hasumi, por hacer de madre!

Aunque Keito quiso reprenderle por tan gracioso mote, Chiaki se fue tan rápido que careció del tiempo necesario como para ello. Aquel chico iba a ser de sus principales dolores de cabeza en el cuartel, estaba siendo un hecho, pero no tenía más remedio que resistir. Se había ganado el puesto con sudor y sangre, no era quien para rebatirle, pero eso no significase que sus métodos fuesen de su agrado.

Keito volvió a su caminar hacia el interior cuando otra voz le hizo detenerse.

— ¡Hasumi-dono!

— Ah, Kanzaki, informa.

Keito retomó el paso mientras que el menor, uno de sus subordinados directos, leía el informe entre sus manos. Souma Kanzaki, el más destacado de la escuela militar, a primeras podía parecer una mujer por la longitud de su cabello índigo, que recogía en una larga cola de caballo. Sus ojos morados estaban llenos de confianza y seguridad, el tipo de mirada que a Keito le agradaba ver en sus subordinados. Junto a Kuro, era en quien más confiaba.

— Kiryuu-dono ha capturado a los responsables de los robos de la semana pasada, en cuanto a Takamine y Nagumo han atendido una alarma de escándalo.

— Perfecto, ¿referente a los tsujigiri no tienes nada?

— Me temo que no, Hasumi-dono, mis disculpas.

— Bien, déjame solo y vuelve a tu puesto.

— ¿Está seguro? ¿Adónde va?

Keito se detuvo y miró por la ventana.

— Tengo que comprobar algo

* * *

— Por fin he terminado.

Arropado por una chaquea negra, el rubio cerró el libro después de marcar la página en la que se había quedado. Llevaba días enfrascado en la lectura de un interesante artículo sobre hierbas medicinales del extranjero y después de una profunda investigación había concluido el artículo.

Eichi Tenshouin había nacido con una salud muy frágil y pasaba sus días en cama. Era rara la vez que se veía al señor feudal fuera de su cama o siquiera de su casa, así que la única compañía del de ojos azules, además de las visitas de Keito, eran los libros. Si alguna vez a alguna persona se le ocurría hacer una pregunta complicada, Eichi seguramente sería capaz de responderla.

— Me pregunto si hoy vendrá… Quisiera poder saber qué está pasando…

Y casi como si hubiese pronunciado una invocación, de repente la ventana cercana a su cama se abrió de par en par.

— ¡Eeeeeeh! ~ —una voz cantarina resonó, y un rostro alegre como el día se asomó—. ¡Ha llegado! Vuestro querido Wataru Hibiki ~

— ¡Wataru! —el rostro de Eichi se iluminó cuando vio al visitante.

Wataru Hibiki, el extraño tsujigiri que no lo era, sólo utilizaba el nombre. Vestía un yukata sencillo, de color verde muy apagado y por encima llevaba un haori azul. Llevaba los brazos vendados por encima de kote, y una tela negra rodeando su cuello. De su obi de rallas azules y blancas descansaba su katana. Wataru tenía un largo cabello azul, que casi llegaba casi más allá de su espalda. Casi en su totalidad estaba suelto, a excepción de una larga trenza en el lado izquierdo del cabello y un moño en la parte derecha. Para Eichi, que aquel chico de ojos lilas se peinase así siempre sería un misterio.

Wataru se sentó en la ventana y sonrió.

— ¿Traes novedades para mí, Wataru? Realmente estaba a punto de aburrirme.

— Fufu, Eichi está de buen humor hoy, así que he traído un regalo —hizo aparecer una flor de la nada, sorprendiendo a Eichi. Y esta misma la transformó en una pequeña bolsita—. He ido al sur, hasta la playa. He encontrado un montón de conchas de las que te gustan ~

— Oh, muchas gracias, Wataru, me ha hecho muy feliz que te acordases de mí incluso tan lejos —Eichi sonrió y examinó las conchas.

— ¡Por supuesto que iba a acordarme de ti! Este payaso no podría olvidarte, Eichi —tras reír, giró el cuerpo para apoyar la espalda en el marco de la ventana—. Y traigo novedades de nuestro tsujigiri favorito.

— ¿Tsukinaga-kun? —Eichi parpadeó—. ¿Ha vuelto? Pensé que habría desaparecido después de ser acusado de asesinatos tan espantosos.

—Fufufu ~ —Wataru terminó por girarse hacia el exterior y volteó la cabeza para mirar al rubio con una sonrisa—. ¡No sólo eso! Dentro de poco todo se pondrá muy interesante, Eichi, sólo espera y verás.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Aunque Eichi quería una respuesta, Wataru ya no estaba allí cuando giró el rostro. Rió, sabía que era típico suyo, así que sólo volvió la vista a las cochas, que aún tenían ese olor a sal y agua tan característico del mar.

Wataru suspiró y miró hacia el cielo mientras caminaba por los claros del bosque. El viento que se había levantado hacía ondear su cabello y la tela de su cuello.

— Van a venir interesantes historias en breves, ¿verdad, Rei?

* * *

— ¿¡Eeeh…!? ¡He vuelto a perder! Mi moneda brillante de la suerte… snif…

—Akehoshi, todas las monedas del mundo son tus monedas de la suerte, deja de quejarte. Quiero intentarlo.

— ¡Hokke, demonio!

— ¡Y-yo también quiero intentarlo!

— ¡No, Ukki, perderás!

— ¿¡Q-qué ánimos son esos!?

— Bueno, chicos, no os peleéis.

— Sariii…

Subaru, Hokuto, Makoto y Mao estaban como siempre, juntos. El de pelo anaranjado y ojos azules se quejaba un día más de perder sus monedas en un popular juego del pueblo que consistía en ganar premios exóticos que Arashi Narukami, un humilde tendero, tenía. Casi de forma diaria los cuatro amigos iban allí y charlaban con Arashi, antes de irse a jugar a cualquier tontería. Mao estaba feliz con aquello.

Todos compartían la misma edad. Makoto era un joven rubio de ojos verdes, usaba gafas correctoras que le daban un aspecto humilde. Hokuto tenía el cabello negro como el carbón y preciosos ojos azules. Mao, de pelo rojo, de tono casi granate y tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes como las copas de los árboles.

— No pasa nada, cariño, puedes volver a intentarlo. Después de todo me estás haciendo rico ~

Arashi rió. Era mayor que los cuatro clientes, pero parecía divertirse tanto como ellos. Tenía el cabello rubio, con las raíces castañas, y era bastante corto. Sus ojos eran azules, muy claros, y tenía varias joyas, empezando por dos pendientes pequeños en su oreja izquierda y uno en la derecha, seguido por un anillo de metal en el dedo índice de la mano derecha, donde también llevaba una pulsera de pequeñas bolitas rojas.

A su lado había dos niños, dos gemelos, de ojos verdes y pelo listo por encima de los hombros, de color anaranjado. Yuta y Hinata llevaban un pequeño puesto de comida al lado de la tienda de Arashi y a menudo disfrutaban riéndose de las desgracias de los cuatro chicos.

Entre las risas, Mao sintió una presencia conocida, por lo que se giró, estupefacto. Hokuto al notar eso, parpadeó y llamó su atención, a lo que Mao dijo que no era nada, que debía haberse confundido y volvieron su atención al juego.

Pero Mao no se había equivocado. Alguien lo estaba observando.

— Maa-kun sigue siendo tan atento como siempre.

Un niño, que sostenía una calabaza de agua, sonreía con emoción mientras retomaba su camino. Su cabello era negro, más que la noche. Sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, al igual que los dos cuernos que salían de su cabeza. Llevaba puesto un kimono corto rojo y negro, con un obi con motivos dorado, además de unos pantalones cortos que le daban bastante movilidad que un kimono entero tradicional.

Rió, suavemente.

— Mi Maa-kun es feliz, pero lo será más cuando estemos juntos para siempre. Sólo necesito la sangre de un humano muy fuerte para convertirme en uno y dejar de ser un oni ~

La voz cantarina del oni casi parecía locura.

— Pronto, muy pronto, podré separarme de ese sucio hermano… Fufu, espera y verás, Maa-kun…

Comenzando a caminar, el moreno recitó:

—  ♪ Tsujigiri, tsujigiri del ocaso, voy a por ti, tu sangre pronto será mía ♪


	2. Sakuma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turno de introducir más personajes ~

Una figura corría por el bosque a gran velocidad, demasiada para tratarse de un humano. El individuo llegaba a usar incluso las ramas de los árboles para desplazarse y para balancearse.

Su cabello era gris, tenía unas peludas orejas en la parte superior de la cabeza que le permitían escuchar a grandes distancias y ambas tenían pendientes en forma de aro de oro. Los ojos del joven eran dorados como el sol, perfectos para ver mínimo movimiento entre los arbustos. Vestía unos pantalones negros y una chaqueta de kimono del mismo color. Llevaba los brazos hasta los codos cubiertos por vendas, y en las muñecas llevaba unos brazaletes áureos. Además, vestía un chaleco blanco con pelo alrededor del cuello, y un obi de color dorado. Por último, desde la parte inferior de su espalda salía una peluda cola gris.

El muchacho se detuvo en seco cuando sus pies aterrizaron en el suelo. Tomó aire y miró alrededor, y una vez se incorporó, se llevó una mano a la cabeza con molestia.

— Tsk, estúpido bastardo, hacerme recorrer tanto camino hoy es explotación. Como te pille pienso asesinarte.

— Oogami.

El mencionado se giró al escuchar su nombre. Allí estaba plantado uno de sus compañeros, un joven de piel oscura y ojos dorados como los suyos. Su cabello era violeta y algo ondulado en las puntas. Llevaba un kimono completo verde, un obi blanco, así como la bufanda que rodeaba su cuello y un haori de un verde más pálido. Al igual que él, en sus muñecas llevaba los mismos aros dorados que el joven de cabello gris. A simple vista podía parecer un humano completamente normal, pero Kouga sabía que aquel chico poseía más fuerza que él.

No podía esperar menos de uno de los oni del clan más antiguo de la montaña.

— Me alegra ver que has podido llegar sano y salvo.

— ¡Oh, Adonis!

Kouga, contento de ver a su compañero, movió efusivamente la cola. Aquel chico era de los únicos con los que llegaba a congeniar un mínimo.

— Sakuma-san ha estado preguntando por ti. ¿Has encontrado alguna pista?

— No, me temo que no. Lo que sí he notado es que hay un olor extraño en el ambiente, demasiados humanos cerca del templo antiguo. Huele a exorcista.

— Hm —Adonis suspiró y se giró para indicarle el camino al demonio lobo—. Eso son malas noticias. Volvamos con Sakuma-san cuanto antes.

— Sí, sí —Kouga siguió al más alto una vez se llevó las manos a la nuca—. Hinata y Yuta se han quedado en la ciudad, me informarán cuando sepan algo más.

— Espero que lo encuentren pronto.

Sentado en una de las ramas más altas de un viejo cerezo, se encontraba Rei Sakuma, el oni más fuerte de la montaña y el líder de esta.

Su cabello era totalmente negro y llegaba más allá de sus hombros. El largo haori del kimono, de color azulado y su pelo eran mecidos por el viento, con delicadeza. Llevaba un kimono azul oscuro, de bordes rojos, que combinaban con el obi del mismo color, y a su vez, con el iris carmesí de sus ojos. Tenía dos pendientes en forma de rombo, de color morado. Su piel era pálida, pero no parecía el de alguien enfermo. De lo alto de su cabeza sobresalían dos cuernos pequeños, rojizos como sus ojos.

Miraba al horizonte sin expresión, víctima de la preocupación.

— ¡Oye, bastardo!

La voz de Kouga le hizo mirar la copa de sake que aguantaba con su mano izquierda. Con expresión colérica, casi asesina, dirigió su mirada hacia las raíces del árbol, donde Adonis y Kouga esperaban.

— Perro, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que utilices mi nombre? Soy tu superior, no tu compañero de busca de basura.

Cualquiera persona con sentido común habría salido corriendo nada más ver sus ojos. El rojo carmín de su iris bastaba para intimidar a alguien con un mínimo respeto hacia la vida. Sin embargo, los dos demonios no se inmutaron y Kouga resopló.

— Las mismas que yo te dije que utilices el nombre que me diste. ¡Ahora baja antes de que tumbe el árbol!

— No me hables así, ¿tengo que enseñarte modales, sucio perro?

— Me pones enfermo, siempre el mismo cuento, ¡desde que Ritchii se fue estás de un humor detestable! ¿¡Quieres que te asesine, bastardo!? ¡Baja de una puta vez!

El moreno miró hacia abajo, su expresión se había ensombrecido de repente ante la sola mención de su hermano menor. Adonis estaba a punto de preguntarle si estaba bien cuando el demonio de cabello negro mostró de nuevo su expresión, para nada comparable a escasos segundos antes.

— ¡Ritsu, mi querido Ritsu…! —las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, y más que una situación triste, parecía de risa—. ¡Snif…!

— Ah… —Adonis suspiró.

— Este tío es gilipollas —mientras Rei bajaba de un salto del árbol, Kouga empezó a explicar—. He ido hasta los alrededores de la ciudad junto a los gemelos Aoi, nos hemos separado para cubrir más perímetro, no sé si ellos han tenido más suerte que yo, pero no he hallado ni rastro de Ritchii.

Ritsu Sakuma, el hermano menor de Rei, había huido de la montaña escasos días antes y nadie le había visto en ese periodo de tiempo. Rei y él siempre habían estado muy unidos, pero una fuerte discusión después de que una promesa se rompiese dio pie a que Ritsu huyese de la montaña. El mayor de los hermanos sabía que no había podido irse muy lejos, ya que tenía a alguien allí mucho más importante que su discusión.

Suspiró. Rei estaba cansado.

— Me temo que si no encontramos a Ritsu cuanto antes las cosas van a ponerse demasiado feas —Adonis y Kouga estaban sorprendidos. Rei hablaba en serio—. Los espíritus vengativos han empezado a movilizarse y organizarse, están tomando muchos cuerpos humanos y se multiplican cuanto más atacan. Si llegan a atacar a Ritsu…

Rei cerró los ojos.

— No quiero tener que matar a mi propio hermano.

* * *

— Ya podrías explicarme quién es toda esta gente, Suou…

Leo miraba a su alrededor. Estaban siendo escoltados hacia el antiguo templo por un grupo de monjes exorcistas después de encargarse de incinerar el cuerpo de aquel demonio que había derrotado hacía un rato. Sena seguía a los dos pelirrojos desde atrás, observando cada uno de los movimientos de los monjes con total desconfianza.

— ¿Los monjes? Ah… son…

El pelirrojo fue interrumpido por uno de los monjes que le informó que llegarían en seguida al templo. Leo resopló y miró al frente. Odiaba estar rodeado de tanta gente, demasiada incomodidad junta, y desde que era un fugitivo, había acostumbrado a rehuir de tantas multitudes.

— Oh, Suou, aún tienes manchada la mejilla de sangre y tierra.

El mencionado parpadeó y se llevó una mano a la mejilla, y al notar la mezcla en sus dedos, suspiró, con asqueo. Eso hizo reír a Leo.

— No te preocupes, saldrá. ¿No, Sena?

— Estoy acostumbrado a limpiar toda la sangre que te salta encima, doy fe.

— ¡S-Sena-san, no hace falta especificar tanto!

— Sólo Leo-kun me llama Sena, tú puedes usar Izumi.

— ¡P-pues Izumi-san!

— ¡Tsu-Tsukasa-sama!

El pelirrojo miró hacia los monjes, uno de ellos había tomado la iniciativa de hablarle. Parecía nervioso.

— No debería hablar con un youkai, menos uno que es una serpiente. Podría engañarlo…

— ¿Perdón…? Izumi-san ha sido mi salvador, por mucho que nos pese, no puedo tratarlo como a una amenaza.

Izumi miró de reojo a Leo, que mostraba una expresión seria y casi asqueada por el comportamiento de aquel hombre hacia su comportamiento. El de pelo plateado suspiró, siempre pasaba lo mismo cada vez que alguien veía su forma más humana.

— De… de igual modo Leo-san me ha salvado, aunque sea un tsujigiri, ambos merecen ser bien tratados… ¿Acaso estoy equivocado?

No recibió respuesta alguna, algo que a Tsukasa siempre ponía de malhumor. Seguramente lo estaban tratando como a un niño que no sabía nada del mundo.

— ¿¡E-es que no me estás escuchando!?

Uno de los monjes se acercó al pelirrojo desde atrás y le propinó un fuerte golpe en la nuca, que dejó desconcertado al menor y que acabó por dejarle inconsciente. El mismo hombre lo sostuvo, mientras los demás seguían avanzando.

Leo e Izumi parecían enfadados, pero no podían decir nada. No les incumbía.

—… Sena, ¿limpiaste todo rastro de la maldición? —le susurró el tsujigiri.

—… Espero que sea así, pero sabes que no soy Naru-kun, Nazu-nyan o Kanata-kun no puedo sanarlo perfectamente. Les conviene tenerle inconsciente y no enfadarle.

—… Tsk, los humanos me ponen de los nervios.

— Leo-kun, siempre me lo pregunto, pero, hablando de los humanos de esa forma… ¿acaso tú no lo eres también?

Leo sonrió.

— Sabes de sobra que mi humanidad murió hace mucho tiempo.

Izumi cerró los ojos cuando vio que Leo había estirado el brazo hacia él. En seguida volvió a su forma animal, aquella pequeña serpiente blanca, y rodeó el brazo del humano. Este acarició con un dedo su cabeza y siguió al resto de los monjes.

* * *

El sonido del correr del agua sonaba cerca y a la vez lejos. Mantenía en calma al chico de cabello rubio como los girasoles, que, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutaba de la apacible brisa de casi finales de verano, y el agradable tintineo del fuurin. El templo podía llegar a ser un lugar perfecto donde buscar refugio y estaba en paz en aquel instante.

Cuando abrió los ojos, de color avellana, miró la campanilla de viento con una leve sonrisa. Sabía que era hora de ponerse manos a la obra, así que puso los pies en el césped, que le provocaron una risilla, debido a las agradables cosquillas que le hacía el contacto de la hierba fresca entre los dedos.

Se subió las mangas de la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta, debido al calor, y se colocó las botas negras, que llegaban casi por encima de las rodillas. Además de esto, su atuendo era sencillo, lo suficiente como para trabajar en el campo. Del mismo color que sus botas era su pantalón, y llevaba una tela verde alrededor de la cadera, a modo de cinturón, que se recogía en un simple lazo. Al cuello llevaba un collar, con una preciosa piedra roja. Su cabello era rubio y llevaba más allá de los hombros; nunca le había molestado tener el pelo largo pero tampoco lo dejaba crecer más de esa longitud o sí empezaría a molestarle.

Kaoru Hakaze era considerado por muchos un ligón, un don Juan. El misterioso chico que un día apareció de la nada en el pueblo se instaló en el templo hacía ya años, y tenía más de un cortejo. Poseía encanto natural, según las jóvenes que bebían los vientos por el rubio, decían que era todo un galán. Kaoru también era llamado un rompecorazones, porque siempre decía que no le gustaban las ataduras, y tal y como su nombre decía, era libre como el viento.

El joven caminó hasta el estanque cercano, al que a esa hora del día, le daba la sombra. Se inclinó, doblando la mitad del cuerpo para mirar así a los peces de colores que allí vivían, y que acostumbrados a Kaoru, no se asustaron.

— Kanata-kun, es hora de que vayas saliendo de ahí. Sabes que tendrás visita en un rato, así que sal.

No hubo respuesta. Kaoru suspiró.

— Bien, entonces iré a llevarle el pescado fresco que compré esta mañana a Nazuna-kun y sus amigos.

Como si aquello fuese una amenaza, Kaoru se giró dispuesto a irse cuando sintió una mano agarrando su tobillo. Al girarse una vez más, entre risas, pudo ver la cara enfurruñada de Kanata que aún estaba metido en el estanque.

Kanata era un chico de ojos verdes, como las algas del mar. Su cabello era cián, claro como el cielo, corto y con un gracioso mechón en la cima de la cabeza que se mecía con el viento. Llevaba un kimono azul, de cortas mangas, casi parecía un vestido. En el cuello, justo por encima de la camisa negra que llevaba por debajo, había el símbolo de una concha. Su obi era una cuerda roja que sostenía el hakama. Por encima del kimono llevaba un haori rosado, como la "falda" que iba por encima del hakama. A primera vista, aquel joven podía parecer totalmente una chica.

Kanata aún tenía una expresión infantil dibujada en su rostro que a Kaoru le hizo reír. Aquel chico de enigmática aura acabó por salir del estanque con la lentitud del mundo y sin mudar la expresión. Aún estaba empapado pero poco le importaba.

— Mí pescado no.

— ¿Eso es lo único que dices? Aah, y deja de salir de la nada. Vale que seas un semidios o lo que… demonios seas, pero abstente de eso. Llego a no ser yo y no sé qué habría pasado.

— Kaoru lo habría “encubierto” como siempre.

— Te dije que no quería abusar de mis trucos.

— Pero eso hacen los “kitsune”, ¿no? Engañar ~

— Kanata-kun… te dije que no me llamases así.

Aquel chico recuperó la sonrisa y Kaoru suspiró. Era cierto, no era humano, pero tampoco estaba precisamente orgulloso de ser un kitsune, odiaba tener que serlo, mejor dicho, pero en el fondo sabía que Kanata tenía razón, y acabaría por encubrirle y protegerle lo mejor posible.

 — Anda, sécate, Sonoka-san vendrá hoy, al menos ponte presentable.

Kanata suspiró. Ser el guardián de aquel templo era un dolor, pero al menos no estaba solo y Kaoru le ayudaba en todo lo posible, haciendo de sus días un tanto más divertidos. El de pelo azul iba a dar un paso adelante cuando de repente miró hacia el cielo. Kaoru no lo entendió - la verdad es que nunca entendía la mitad de las cosas que le pasaban a Kanata por la cabeza - pero por un segundo vio la preocupación reflejada en su rostro.

Tenía que preguntar.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Rei.

—… ¿Qué sucede con Sakuma-san?

— Kaoru, ¿crees que “que estés” aquí está bien? “Deberías” estar con Rei.

—… Está bien, de todas formas, tiene a su querido hermano menor, los Aoi, Adonis-kun y su perro personal, no notará la falta de uno más —Kaoru suspiró—. Ya te dije que no quería hablar de esto, Kanata-kun. Quiero vivir como un humano mientras pueda. Quiero estar contigo.

— No podrás “engañarte” mucho tiempo.

Kanata miró a Kaoru de reojo. Este había tomado el collar con una mano y no apartaba la mirada del cielo.

— Puedo hacerlo para siempre, soy un kitsune, un zorro, engañar es mi profesión.

Kanata suspiró y cerró los ojos.

— Vienen tiempos oscuros…

— Sí, lo sé, pero aquí estamos a salvo. Y ahora vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer —Kaoru se dio la vuelta y volvió a caminar cara el templo.

Kanata se quedó mirándolo con una sonrisa.

— A pesar de que dices eso, “guardas” el regalo de Rei como lo más preciado de tu “vida”… Engañar al “corazón” es algo imposible, “incluso” para ti, Kaoru.

— ¡Kanata-kun, te dije que vinieses!

El rubio se veía exasperado, cosa que hizo reír al semidios.

— Qué prisas tienes siempre, Kaoru ~… Vive la vida ~… Puka, puka ♪

— Deja eso de "puka" y termina el trabajo de una vez, esta noche tengo una cita y no quiero llegar tarde.

Kanata rió de nuevo y se encaminó hacia el templo.

Tenía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

— ¡C-C-Capitáaan!

Chiaki apartó el silbato de la boca cuando escuchó aquella voz familiar. Tetora y Midori se dejaron caer en el suelo, exhaustos completamente por el entrenamiento que el capitán de la guardia les había propuesto. A ambos les ardían los pulmones, notaban como el mismo aire les estaba haciendo incluso daño.

— ¿Sengoku? … ¿¡Sengoku!? ¡M-me había olvidado de ti!

El niño se detuvo en seco delante de Chiaki cuando este dijo aquello. Midori y Tetora estaban demasiado cansados como para siquiera hablar, pero los dos pensaban en lo idiota que era su superior. Shinobu tomó aire y se quitó la gorra.

— N-no… pasa… n-nada… a-ah… e-estoy muerto, degozaru…

— ¡Respira, Sengoku! ¡Takamine, Nagumo, traed agua!

— ¿¡Tú… nos… e-estás… viendo siquiera… capitán…!? ¡No… podemos ni… respirar! —se quejó Tetora, pues Midori ni siquiera podía levantar un brazo.

Tetora se pasó una mano por el cabello. A pesar de tenerlo corto ahora mismo le molestaba debido a que al ser negro absorbía más y más calor, del cual quería librarse. Sus ojos, de color ámbar, estaban entrecerrados y tenía una mueca de dolor en el rostro. Aún sudaba y le temblaban ligeramente los brazos.

Shinobu cogió aire y miró a sus compañeros, además de acercarse a los dos.

— ¿¡T-Tetora-kun!? ¿¡Q-qué te ha pasado!? ¡T-Takamine-dono, despierte! —zarandeó el hombro del mencionado, intentando comprobar si siquiera vivía—. ¡Es muy pronto para morir, degozaru…!

Midori abrió la boca y sólo susurró.

— Quie…ro… morirme… ahora… mismo… ah… dolor…

— ¡N-no!

Midori abrió los ojos y trató de normalizar su respiración. A pesar de ser joven, Midori superaba la media de altura para su edad y era de los más altos en la guardia. Su cabello era de un castaño claro, y casi parecía verde. Sus ojos eran de un color azul claro, como el agua. Tanto él como Tetora vestían una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros que usaban en los entrenamientos.

— ¡Nada de morir, Takamine! —Chiaki se volvió hacia el más bajo de todos, el pequeño de cabello morado se incorporó en seguida—. Iba a ir a buscarte pero estos dos me entretuvieron. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Tetora y Midori quisieron gritarle pero ni siquiera podían mantenerse sentados mucho rato.

— ¡Ah, sí! ¡He… he visto al tsujigiri! ¡Y a su compañero youkai…! ¡Lo han vuelto a hacer, han matado a otro más…!

Chiaki suspiró.

— ¿Dónde?

— Cerca del… del templo sagrado de los Suou. Pero eso no es… todo, había un niño más, aparentemente lo han salvado —tomó aire, aún estaba cansado y le costaba hablar—. Los… monjes llegaron cuando el youkai me vio, degozaru. Se los han llevado a todos.

— Ah, demonios, no tenemos autoridad en el templo antiguo… Tengo que informar a Hasumi lo antes posible. Sengoku, buen trabajo, descansa. ¡Nagumo, Takamine, deberíais aprender de vuestro compañero!

Los dos menores le lanzaron una mirada asesina a su capitán mientras este reía a carcajada limpia. Shinobu suspiró. Nunca llegarían a acostumbrarse a aquel hombre.

— Por… por cierto, capitán, ¿no irá a ver a Shinkai-dono hoy?

Chiaki parpadeó.

— No entraba en mis planes, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—… Si ese tsujigiri está por aquí puede que no esté a salvo.

El capitán sonrió como de costumbre.

— Está bien, Hakaze puede protegerle.

* * *

 

Leo no apartaba la mirada de la persona que se sentaba frente suyo. Llevaba ya alrededor de diez minutos en total silencio y sin apartar la mirada, incluso Izumi empezaba a estar de los nervios y había decidido que era mejor idea quedarse escondido en la bufanda de Leo a prestar atención a su alrededor. El hombre que estaba delante suya vestía un kimono totalmente negro, solo su obi era de color distinto, rojo. Leo llevaba ya rato preguntándose por qué tenía los brazos completamente vendados, así como el cuello y parte del rostro.

Sabía que era el monje supremo a cargo de aquel lugar pero aquello era demasiado extraño.

El monje, de pelo oscuro, cerró el único ojo visible antes de suspirar.

— Espero que entienda la gravedad de la situación.

— ¿La verdad? No. Llevo un rato esperando a que me explique qué hago aquí.

— Tsujigiri-san —empezó aquel hombre—, ha salvado al heredero de la casa Suou, Tsukasa Suou-sama, que debía realizar un ritual sagrado en este templo.

— No espero ninguna recompensa, pero hay algo que me intriga —Leo arqueó una ceja—. El por qué el demonio no le dejó escapar.

El hombre juntó sus manos sobre sus rodillas y procedió a explicar.

— La sangre que corre por las venas de los Suou es sagrada, se dice que proviene de antiguas deidades, por lo que el poder espiritual es enorme, algo que a los demonios y youkai les atrae como las moscas a la miel —hizo una pausa para recuperar el aire—. Tsukasa-sama, a pesar de ser la última generación, nació con una singularidad, es el que más poder espiritual tiene, algo que no se daba desde la primera generación, cuando Umiko-sama, una antepasada de Tsukasa-sama, vino al mundo.

» Pero desafortunadamente, algo salió mal en el ritual de Umiko-sama. El sello que protegía el templo se rompió por las fuerzas oscuras, los oni de la montaña atacaron y Umiko-sama… —suspiró—. Desde entonces el ritual solo se celebra con unos pocos. Esto es algo que Tsukasa-sama no sabe, cree que es algo similar a la iniciación para ser el próximo cabeza de la casa Suou, pero sirve para dar a este templo la fuerza para protegerse contra los oni de la montaña.

— No veo el problema.

— El problema está en que Tsukasa-sama ha sido mancillado al ser atacado por ese demonio. Su vida podría incluso correr peligro debido a la contaminación.

Leo miró a Izumi, que había levantado la cabeza.

— ¿Incluso a pesar de que me encargué de purificar la herida?

— Me temo que incluso así, ahora mismo, Tsukasa-sama podría estar en grave peligro. No puedo permitir que realice el ritual o el mal sería lo único que reinase en estas tierras.

Las manos del hombre temblaron, algo que Leo notó.

— Leo Tsukinaga. El tsujigiri que todo el mundo odia, no es más que un viajero que extermina el mal. Sé lo que sois, Leo-sama…

De repente Leo notó que de entre las vendas del hombre se podía distinguir la piel, totalmente negra. El tsujigiri suspiró, no servía de nada ponerse nervioso por aquello, seguramente la vista le estaría engañando, o eso quería llegar a creer. Se levantó, pero la voz del monje le detuvo.

— Leo-sama, ¿podría proteger a Tsukasa-sama?

Leo miró de reojo a Izumi y de nuevo a aquel hombre.

— ¿Por qué debería?

— ¿Acaso quiere que la maldición se extienda por todos lados? Y si le has salvado una vez lo harás otra. Y nos lo debe, Leo-sama.

Leo iba a responder pero el sonido del ajetreo fuera le hizo mirar por la ventana. Suspiró y se encogió de hombros antes de salir sin decir nada.

— Tsk, menuda molestia de humanos… —murmuró Ritsu mientras se incorporaba.

Estaba rodeado por todos los monjes, que había comprobado que no sólo eran simples humanos, sino exorcistas. A pesar de hacer todo el camino hacia allí en busca del tsujigiri, se había encontrado una molestia mayor, pero aquello no iba a detenerle tan rápido. Tanteó la situación. Tenían hechizos suficientes para tumbarle sin problemas, pero Ritsu era uno de los youkai más fuertes de la montaña y aunque solo era un suicidio sabía que podía ganar.

— Kuku… está bien, sucios humanos, juguemos… Me regocijaré entre vuestra sangre cuando termine… —hizo aparecer varias bolas de fuego mientras sonreía con energía—. Todos sois mis presas…

En el momento en el que Ritsu lanzó todas aquellas bolas de fuego, se lanzó al ataque contra los monjes. Golpeó a más de uno, produciéndole arañazos en el cuello, tratando de avanzar hacia el templo cuando alguien logró detenerlo, o mejor dicho, algo. Una barrera azulada detuvo el paso de Ritsu, se trataba de agua, por lo que tuvo que retroceder.

— Tsk. El tsujigiri…

Leo sólo supo sonreír, algo que puso de los nervios al oni.

— ¿Por qué demonios estás tan tranquilo? Ugh… No importa… acabaré contigo…

— ¿Hah? ¿Tenemos a un insolente demonio que amenaza con palabras la seguridad de Leo-kun?

Izumi salió de su escondite y adoptó su forma humanoide, mostrando sus afilados colmillos de serpiente. Leo sólo lo siguió con la mirada.

— Lo que me faltaba… acabaré contigo también…

Ritsu invocó de nuevo sus bolas de fuego mientras que Izumi imbuía su mano derecha en agua. La colisión de los dos elementos contrarios causó una explosión que hizo retroceder a todos los monjes. Leo miró de reojo al monje superior, que ahora se hallaba a su lado y miraba con incredulidad la lucha.

— Es… increíble. Está repeliendo al oni… ¿cómo?

Leo sonrió.

— Sena es muy fuerte, e increíble, ¿no cree? —el monje miró de reojo a Leo mientras este hablaba—. Ha estado años entrenando y protegiéndome, sus poderes son increíbles y no importa el rival, Sena puede vencerlo sin despeinarse siquiera. ¿No cree que es una vista hermosa? Sena siempre ha sido así.

Leo parecía orgulloso hablando de Izumi, tanto que su sonrisa era más amable a las que estaba habituado a poner.

— Aah… ya veo… ese semidios… —Ritsu puso cara de molestia—. Haha ~… ha sido divertido.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? No pienses que te dejaré huir tan fácilmente, oni.

— ¿Huir? —Ritsu sonrió—. No quiero huir.

En un fugaz movimiento, la figura de Ritsu desapareció, dejando a Izumi totalmente desorientado. Había logrado traspasarlo con una velocidad inhumana, se había hecho paso aprovechando el humo generado en la explosión. Leo lo había visto y empujó al monje a un lado en un intento de protegerlo. Ritsu no perdió el tiempo; se situó detrás de Leo, puso una mano en su mejilla, amenazando con cortarle incluso el cuello con aquellas afiladas uñas, mientras que la mano contraria la utilizó para apartar parte de la ropa que llevaba. Fue entonces cuando clavó los colmillos en la piel de Leo, dejando a Izumi y al monje completamente en pánico. Pero Leo rió, cansado.

— Ah… ya… entiendo… ¿creías que bebiendo sangre humana ibas a… volverte uno?

Ritsu retrocedió enseguida al escucharle y Leo sonrió al girarse. Alzó una mano y con el dedo índice tocó en pecho de Ritsu.

— Pero te equivocas.

En ese momento, Ritsu sintió cómo parte de su fuerza había menguado, momento en el que Izumi aprovechó para lanzar dos esferas de agua que se aferraron a las muñecas del oni, impidiéndole el total movimiento. Izumi tenía los dientes apretados debido a la rabia de no haber podido proteger a Leo.

— Bien, explícanos quién eres antes de que decida que es buena idea cortarte la cabeza, aquí mismo.

 — Que quién soy… ¿qué importa? Hazlo, acaba conmigo, serpiente-chan —miró al cielo y suspiró—. Si no puedo convertirme en humano para estar con Maa~kun no merece la pena estar vivo.

Izumi resopló.

— No me cuentes tus novelas.

— ¿Oh? ¿Pero acaso no era la serpiente quien estaba interesada en quién era?

— Te odio.

Ritsu rió mientras que Izumi puso cara de molestia. Leo suspiró y ayudó a incorporarse al monje supremo.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?

— Sí, sí. ¡Fue inesperado que me mordiese, sin embargo! Menos mal, menos mal ~…

Izumi, al ver a Leo reírse con normalidad, acabó por cabrearse aún más y le tomó por el yukata para zarandearlo mientras le reñía.

— ¿¡Menos mal!? ¿¡Tú eres idiota!?

— Woah, de repente Sena es un demonio.

— ¡Para qué preguntaré!

Ritsu suspiró y se acercó al tsujigiri, apoyando así la cabeza en su hombro.

— ¿Por qué no me has matado?

— ¿Uhm? —Leo rió con tranquilidad—. No creo que lo merezcas, ¡no has matado a nadie, así que está bien! ¡Prefiero amigos a enemigos!

Ritsu quedó en silencio. Esas mismas palabras se las había dicho alguien especial para él hacía ya mucho tiempo. Un niño humano de ojos esmeralda. Leo se separó de Ritsu, se dio la vuelta y sonrió de nuevo.

— ¡Eres libre!

Y con esas palabras las cadenas de agua que ataban sus muñecas desaparecieron. Ritsu parpadeó puesto que no entendía por qué a quien intentó matar le estaba dejando marchar.

— ¿Por qué?

— Bueno… no soy nadie para arrebatarle la vida a quien hace esto por otra persona —Leo se llevó una mano al pecho, creando un puño que por un instante tembló. Izumi se dio cuenta por lo que alzó una mano para darle una palmada en su espalda—-. W-Woah, lo siento ~…

— Lo que dice el idiota este, vete antes de que sea yo el que cambie de idea.

Ritsu suspiró.

El monje sólo permaneció en silencio.

— Hm… Pero necesito la sangre de este humano.

— ¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Sigues con esas!?

— Bueno, sabe bien.

Leo rió de nuevo y llevó una mano a la bolsita que colgaba de su obi, de donde sacó una pulsera, la misma que él e Izumi llevaban y se la lanzó al moreno, que un tanto desconcertado la cogió al vuelo.

— ¿Qué es esto?

— Un contrato —Leo sonrió—. Ya tienes mi sangre, por lo que tú a cambio me protegerás y me seguirás.

Ritsu parpadeó.

— ¿Eso significa que podré tomar más de tu sangre?

— Supongo que es una forma de verlo.

Izumi resopló y se llevó una mano a la cara. El moreno sabía que no iba a tener mejores opciones, puesto que tampoco tenía adónde regresar. Se puso la pulsera en su muñeca derecha, cosa que hizo sonreír al de ojos verdes, que se agachó en cuanto Izumi volvió a su forma animal. Trepó por su brazo y se enredó en este.

— ¿Cómo debería llamarte de ahora en adelante?

— Ritsu —dijo el oni, aunque en seguida bajó la voz, haciendo casi inaudible sus siguientes palabras—. Sa… kuma.

— ¿Kuma? Entonces Kuma-kun —Izumi suspiró y se deslizó hasta el cuello de Leo.

El tsujigiri sonrió.

— ¡Bienvenido, Rittsu!


	3. Marioneta.

— Aah… mis monedas…

Subaru suspiró, casi estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Como todos los días, había perdido parte de su dinero al intentar jugar en el puesto de Arashi, y si no fuese por Hokuto, seguramente habría perdido todos los ahorros del mes. Makoto, que iba a su lado, rió con suavidad por la expresión desgraciada que su mejor amigo llevaba.

— Akehoshi-kun, deberías intentar ahorrar más y no caer ante el consumismo. Y mucho menos a las provocaciones de Narukami-san…

— ¡P-pero tiene demasiadas cosas brillantes…! ¡C-como ese… eh…! No sé lo que es, ¡pero es brillante! —Subaru levantó la cabeza al pensar en algo y se giró hacia Hokuto sin detener el paso—. ¡Ya sé qué puede animarme! ¡Vayamos a comer!

— Akehoshi, has gastado ya demasiado hoy —se quejó el moreno.

— Pues puedes invitarme tú, Hokke ~

— Me niego.

— Bueno, bueno, yo os invito a todos por hoy, ¿está bien? —Mao suspiró—. Al menos así no discutís.

— ¡Aah…! ¡Sari, te quiero, te adoro! ¡Mi salvador…!

Subaru se había lanzado a los brazos de Mao, que sólo puso cara de fastidio antes de acariciar su cabeza. Fue entonces cuando Hokuto, tras suspirar, detuvo su paso al ver algo a varios metros más adelante, en mitad de la calle. Distinguió a los hombres como los samuráis del gobierno, aparentemente estaban rodeando un cuerpo. Hokuto pudo ver que las piernas del cadáver estaban manchadas de unas ronchas completamente negras y que se extendían por casi toda la piel.

Alzó un brazo para detener a sus amigos antes de que siguiesen caminando, por lo que volvió a suspirar.

— Parad.

— ¿Hokke…? —Subaru, al ver la escena, puso cara de horror. No acostumbraba a ver imágenes similares—. ¿E-eso es…?

— ¿Un cadáver…? —Mao boqueó—. ¿Y que es esa cosa negra?

— ¿N-nos podemos… ir…? Me estoy mareando… —murmuró Makoto, casi escondido detrás de Mao.

— Será mejor que no nos acerquemos más ahí. Y ya hay suficientes curiosos…

Mitad del pueblo se había reunido alrededor de la escena y los samuráis trataban de hacerles retroceder. Mao contuvo el aliento, era el que más serio estaba y no podía sacarle la vista de encima a aquel cuerpo. Hokuto pareció darse cuenta, pero tampoco dijo nada, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de que Subaru diese media vuelta.

“ _Ritchan… ¿dónde estás?_ ”

* * *

Allá por donde pasaba no veía más que oscuridad y lo único que captaban sus sentidos era una brisa extraña que no le provocaba precisamente tranquilidad. Tsukasa no sabía adónde se dirigía por ese camino, sus piernas se movían solas y apenas tenía el control de su cuerpo. Se sentía… liviano, como si no pesase más que una pobre pluma o una hoja. Notaba, además, que su piel estaba helada.

“¿Fallecí?”, se preguntaba. La verdad era que llevaba rato preguntándose si aquello era el "Más allá" del que su madre muchas veces le hablaba, pero que nunca llegó a imaginar como un lugar tan vacío e inhóspito como aquel. Miró hacia arriba. No había cielo siquiera, todo era del mismo color monocromo. Tan ensimismado estaba buscándole una explicación que no notó que algo se estaba acercando a él. Unas raíces negras agarraron de repente su brazo, cosa que acabó por hacerle entrar en pánico.

— ¿¡Qué…!? —por más que tirase, no podía librarse del agarre. Lentamente las raíces negras treparon hasta casi más allá del codo—. ¡Duele…!

— Acéptalo.

— ¿Eh?

Tsukasa miró hacia delante, y vio entonces a una mujer, de largo cabello castaño. Vestía un kimono totalmente blanco, y un obi rojo como la sangre. Tsukasa nunca la había visto antes pero por alguna razón le resultaba familiar.

— Acepta la oscuridad, Tsukasa. Será la mejor solución para ti.

— ¿Solución…? ¿¡Quién sois y por qué…!?

La mujer chasqueó los dedos y el agarre de aquella extraña planta empezó a ejercer más y más fuerza. Tsukasa gritó de dolor, ni siquiera podía moverse y su voz empezaba a sonar más y más ahogada, tanto que incluso gritar estaba siendo complicado. Pero aquella mujer no se inmutó.

— Shh… no grites… nadie podrá oírte. Aquí sólo estamos tú y yo.

— ¿¡Por qué… haces esto…!? ¿¡Qué… quieres…!?

— ¿Qué quiero? Tu espíritu, tu poder… pero para eso primero debes caer en la maldición… es cuestión de tiempo, tu sangre ya está infectada. Y cuando hayas caído en garras de la maldición, usarás la flauta sagrada para ayudarme a que los demonios lo conquisten todo.

Tsukasa no entendía nada, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, en el momento en el que más raíces iban a atacarle, había despertado. Gritó, aterrado. Estaba sudando, debido a la extraña pesadilla, o eso creyó que había sido. Sin embargo, al mirar su brazo derecho, vio que había marcas negras, de aquella planta que se había aferrado con tantísima fuerza a su brazo.

Tsukasa se incorporó con cuidado, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

— ¿Qué… qué ha sido eso? ¿Qué está pasando…?

Al otro lado de la puerta, Leo alzó la cabeza y miró al techo. Lo había escuchado gritar, pero no había acudido en su ayuda. No dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que el monje había dicho, tampoco sabía qué hacer de ahora en adelante y más si aquel chico era tan importante.

— Esto se está volviendo doloroso…

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Leo-kun?

— Eso creo… Lo siento, Sena, te metí en algo problemático de nuevo.

Izumi suspiró y asomó la cabeza de entre la tela roja que cubría el cuello del humano y miró de reojo al mismo. Sabía que Leo no estaba bien, todo aquello estaba siendo un problema mayor del que pensó y sabía que Leo nunca habría deseado inmiscuirse en asuntos de semejante tamaño. Izumi miró a otro lado al sentir una presencia familiar: un pequeño zorro, que llevaba un mensaje en la boca se acercó a los dos. Leo miró de reojo al animal y sonrió al saber de quién se trataba.

— Oh, eres uno de los mensajeros de Naru. Ha conseguido más información, ¿verdad?

El zorro dejó el mensaje en las manos de Leo y antes de marcharse, se acercó al cuello de este sólo para saludar a Izumi, con la felicidad de un niño. Este puso cara de molestia. Una vez el animal se marchó por donde vino, Leo abrió el mensaje.

— Una planta… No ¿flores? Son flores rojas pero su tallo es negro… —Leo suspiró—. Quizás esto sea la raíz de la maldición.

— Es un demonio —Izumi cerró los ojos—. Un demonio que se reproduce a gran escala… los humanos son su vía de relación. Si se expande más…

— Lo sé, acabará por invadir todo Japón… debemos buscar la raíz de esto y acabarlo de un golpe.

— Sí —Izumi suspiró y adoptó su forma humana una vez salió de su escondite en el cuello del humano—. Buscaré a Kuma-kun y nos pondremos en marcha. Despídete de Kasa-kun.

Leo no dijo nada, sólo siguió con la mirada al de ojos azules mientras se dirigía al exterior, y cuando lo perdió de vista, se levantó del suelo. Su intención era entrar en aquella habitación y hablar con Tsukasa, que se marcharía y que lo mejor era que se quedase en el templo debido a su estado de salud. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor al abrir la puerta y ver que el menor ya estaba en pie y listo para salir.

— ¿Adónde crees que vas, Suou? No puedes ni siquiera sostenerte en pie… —Leo no sabía bien cómo actuar ante la situación.

— ¿Qué… a dónde voy? Contigo… claro —Tsukasa cubrió bien el brazo con aquella extraña marca negra y suspiró—. Tengo que hallar respuestas a todo lo que está pasando.

— No puedes luchar, ¿cómo vas a encontrar nada en tu estado?

— Tú vas a protegerme, ¿verdad?

Leo chasqueó la lengua. ¿Por qué todo el mundo, incluso ese chico, estaba empeñado en que su deber era proteger a alguien más?

— ¿Qué soy? ¿Tu niñera? —Leo suspiró—. Haz lo que quieras… nos marchamos en seguida, prepárate.

Leo salió de la habitación y Tsukasa suspiró. No solía ser tan egoísta, pero era la única persona en la que actualmente podía confiar, le costase o no.

— Debo averiguar quién era esa mujer…

* * *

Rei miró al cielo. Adonis había ido a la ciudad, ya que era el que más humano parecía, podía hacerse con algo más de información, mientras que Kouga se había quedado con él. Los dos no se llevaban especialmente bien, pero era mejor que estar solo y sumido en aquella miseria que sólo había creado, al menos, podía entretenerse molestando al youkai lobuno de cuando en vez.

Kouga suspiró. El silencio era un tanto incómodo, así que se sentó al lado de Rei, que se hallaba sobre una de las grandes raíces del árbol del que rara vez se separaba. Lo miró de reojo y armándose de toda la fuerza de voluntad y valor que tenía para poder hacer su siguiente movimiento. Como youkai, tenía el poder suficiente como para cambiar sus formas de verse ante los demás: desde una apariencia totalmente humana, hasta la de un animal, en su caso, un lobo. Y esa última fue la que adoptó: un lobo gris. Se acercó un poco más al oni de ojos rojos y apoyó la cabeza en su regazo, sin decir nada.

Rei parpadeó al sentir el peso de Kouga sobre él, y su primer impulso fue el de molestarle sin ningún tipo de miramiento, pero sabía, en el fondo, que aquello era lo que más necesitaba en ese entonces. Y también sabía que una acción tan simple era un golpe demasiado fuerte para el orgullo de Kouga. Así que aceptó, y puso una mano en la cabeza del lobo para acariciar su pelaje con cuidado.

No contó el tiempo que pasó, parecía que el día podía pasar en un pestañeo y no darse cuenta si no fuese por _alguien_ más.

— Ohoho ~ Esto es una sorpreeesa —una voz alegre hizo girarse a Rei y poner en guardia a Kouga—. No esperaba verte ahora, Reeei-san.

— Tú eres…

El chico que salió de la nada de un salto, grácilmente se presentó ante Rei. Era un chico de cabello castaño, recogido en dos trenzas mal hechas, que terminaban en una pequeña coleta de caballo. Llevaba una capa negra y roja, con motivos florales a la espalda, cuya capucha tapaba parte de su cabeza. Alrededor del cuello lucía varios collares negros con joyas doradas, seguramente de oro. El resto de su atuendo consistía en la chaqueta de un kimono de color violáceo claro, que exhibía parte de su pecho y no llevaba hasta las muñecas. Sus pantalones de un violeta más oscuro, eran anchos, y tenía también decoraciones de flores, mientras que su calzado consistía en unas bailarinas negras, que parecían cómodas y ligeras. Tenía unos kote negros que llevaban hasta casi el codo, y alrededor de la cintura llevaba varios collares. Aquel chico más que un viajero parecía un monje.

Además, llevaba un arma. Una enorme naginata que, aunque parecía pesar una tonelada, aquel joven parecía levantarla sin ningún tipo de problema.

— Madara Mikejima, ¡o Mama, para abreviar! Me recuerdas, ¿no, Rei-saaan?

— Me temo que mi memoria ya no es lo que era, joven humano, pero sí recuerdo a alguien tan estridente como tú —Rei sonrió—. Bienvenido, Mikejima-kun. ¿Qué te trae a mi territorio?

Madara sonrió.

— ¿No puedo visitar a un viejo conocido? —el viajero apoyó la naginata en el suelo y se fijó entonces en el lobo, que seguía enseñando sus dientes—. ¿Este no es… Kouga-san?

En el mismo momento que Madara quiso tocar al animal, este volvió a cambiar totalmente su aspecto. De un lobo de tamaño normal, creció, hasta superar los cuatro metros de altura. Sus gruñidos se hicieron más frecuentes, sólo quería alejar a Madara de Rei, y como si quisiera proteger al moreno, pasó la larga cola grisácea por delante de este. Madara sintió un sudor frío, incluso hizo el amago de retroceder. Además de eso, Rei sonreía con tranquilidad, y tras llevarse una mano al mentón, rió.

— No creo que una visita traiga al hombre de los festivales aquí, Mikejima-kun. ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?

Madara parpadeó y trató de recuperar su sonrisa.

— He oído que eres culpable de las maldiciones que asolan a los ciudadanos del pueblo, quería comprobar si eso era cierto.

El moreno, sin perder la sonrisa, alzó la mano contraria para acariciar el hocico de Kouga, que en ningún momento dejó de lanzar miradas asesinas a Madara.

— Por esto odio a los humanos —dijo el youkai—. Sólo saben acusar a los oni a la primera de cambio.

— Tranquilo, perrito. Mikejima-kun no es como los demás —suspiró—. Sé que lo que te ha traído aquí es la preocupación por Tsukinaga-kun.

— ¿Qué sabes de Leo-san? —Madara suspiró—. No le he vuelto a ver desde aquel accidente, y al oír rumores de un tsujigiri volví corriendo de mi viaje.

— No es el único tsujigiri que se halla en esta ciudad, me temo —Rei suspiró—. Hibiki-kun también está aquí.

— ¿Wataru-san también? Debe estar con Eichi-san… ¿me equivoco? ¿Pero por qué? Y de todas formas, esa maldición…

Rei cerró los ojos y se apoyó ligeramente en el lobo.

— Este asunto supera incluso a los oni, Mikejima-kun.

* * *

A cada movimiento, la pulsera compuesta por pequeñas bolitas de color rojo carmín hacía un sonido agradable para el oído de Arashi. Tras ajustarse el lazo de su yukata negro y bordes rojos, sonrió.

— Perfecto.

— ¡Narukami-saaaan! ¡Aoi-kun~!

— ¿Oh?

— Anda, es Akehoshi-san.

— ¡También Hidaka-san, Yuuki-san e Isara-san!

Los gemelos sonrieron al ver que los cuatro chicos habían vuelto. Subaru saludó con una mano y se apoyó en el puesto de Arashi, mientras que Hokuto se quedaba a su lado.

— ¿Quieres volver a intentar ganarme, Subaru-chan?

— No, no, ¡hoy ya he perdido demasiadas monedas! Ahora venimos a comer algo en el puesto de los Aoi ~

— Yuuta, Hinata, ¿tenéis takoyaki? —preguntó Hidaka, dirigiéndose a los gemelos.

— ¡Sí, sí! Yuuta-kun los ha hecho esta mañana, ¡ahora os los pongo a los cuatro! Yuuta-kun, ayúdame, ¿sí?

— Sí, hermano ~

— Isara, Yuuki, acercaos también.

Mao miró de reojo a Hokuto, aunque estaba tan absorto que ignoró su comentario. No dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que habían visto hacía unos minutos, no dejaba de preguntarse cómo estaría Ritsu, o siquiera dónde. Esto llamó la atención de Arashi, que ladeó la cabeza

— ¿Mao-chan? ¿Ocurre algo?

— ¿Isara-kun? —Makoto parpadeó—. ¿Sigues pensando en lo de antes?

Mao parpadeó y miró a sus amigos, que parecían algo preocupados. Arashi tenía también cierta expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

— ¿Qué ocurrió antes? —el mayor tuvo que preguntar.

— Vimos… un cadáver. Pero las autoridades ya se estaban encargando de él —informó Hokuto, pues Makoto no estaba muy dispuesto a contar qué había sucedido y Subaru sólo estaría más histérico—. Aunque tenía algo extraño.

— ¿Algo extraño?

— Sí… unas marcas negras muy raras… parecía algo típico de una enfermedad… aunque no parecía la lepra o algo así.

Mao miró al cielo. Había empezado a caer una ceniza extraña, pero sólo fueron unos segundos. No tenía buenos presentimientos, pero se obligó a sonreír y cambiar de tema lo antes que pudo.

— ¡Bueno! Fuese lo que fuese, las autoridades a cargo lo solucionarán y mañana sólo será una historia más para contar.

— ¡Sari tiene razón! ¡Aoooi-kun~! ¿Esa comida está lista?

— ¡Sí, en seguida! —respondieron al unísono.

Arashi suspiró y miró de reojo a Mao, que había apretado las manos ligeramente. El rubio conocía más que de sobra al pelirrojo y sabía que había algo más detrás de esa fachada feliz.

“ _Ritchan… ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué no has vuelto?_ ” Mao no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto. “ _Todo esto… que está pasando… me lo advertiste aquel día, ¿no es cierto? Me dijiste que me fuese de esta ciudad… pero no pude… no puedo irme. No sin ti… Ritsu…_ ”

* * *

— Hm, hm ~

— ¿Por qué estás tan feliz, Kuma-kun?

Ritsu caminaba con las manos a la espalda, con una sonrisa en sus labios. La ceniza seguía cayendo a su alrededor, aunque realmente no fuese aquello, sino retazos de una maldición. El ambiente estaba enrarecido, respirar a veces era un problema, pero los youkai parecían estar perfectamente. Ritsu pateó una pequeña piedra y rió.

— No estoy feliz, sólo pensaba en la cara de los monjes cuando nos marchamos con Suu-chan como si nada. Fue muy divertida.

— El crío quiso venir, Leo-kun aceptó, así que nadie podía deterlo.

Tsukasa caminaba al lado de Leo, preguntándose qué era lo que estaba cayendo del cielo, y por qué respirar estaba resultándole un problema cada vez mayor. Con su brazo cubierto cerca del pecho, suspiró y miró al cielo en el mismo momento en el que sintió que le fallaban las piernas, pero Leo pudo sostenerle a tiempo antes de caer del todo.

— Te dije que debías quedarte en el templo…

— Aah… te dije que este humano iba a suponer un problema, Leo-kun. Nos estamos retrasando.

Izumi y Ritsu se detuvieron. Leo miraba con preocupación al menor, que tenía una expresión de dolor en su rostro mientras que trataba de apegar el brazo cubierto al pecho. El de ojos azules suspiró al ser ignorado y miró al frente, al igual que Ritsu.

— A este paso no vamos a lograr nada.

— Ese dibujo que me enseñaste de esa flor… creo que la he visto antes.

Izumi miró de reojo al moreno.

— Aunque sus tallos no eran negros.

— Quizás hayan cambiado desde que las viste.

— Puede ser, fue hace años.

Ritsu volvió a girarse al escuchar pasos detrás de Leo y Tsukasa, y una voz ahogada hizo que Izumi también se girase. Era otro portador de la maldición, otro demonio. Sin reparos, Izumi invocó su agua mientras que Ritsu hacía lo mismo con su fuego, que lanzaron al enemigo antes de que se acercase más a ellos para atacarles con la katana que sostenía en su mano izquierda. El grito que soltó el demonio alertó a Leo y Tsukasa, que se giraron para ver qué estaba pasando.

Leo suspiró.

— Otro más… Aah, menudo susto.

Leo se incorporó, puso una mano en la cabeza del menor y le dedicó una sonrisa.

— Sena.

Izumi miró de reojo al tsujigiri y con solo eso ya sabía qué era lo que quería. Le entregó su katana y Ritsu ladeó la cabeza un poco al no entender qué quería hacer.

— Es hora de darle muerte, ¿no?

Los dos youkai miraron la sonrisa alegre que el tsujigiri tenía a la hora de decir aquello, como si nada. Leo tomó el arma y se acercó al cuerpo del demonio, que agonizaba en el suelo y que buscaba salir de allí.

— Al beber su sangre… —Tsukasa miró de reojo a Ritsu cuando este se acercó. Izumi también lo había mirado—. Noté algo extraño. Sólo fue un segundo… pero este chico… no es humano del todo.

Tsukasa siguió a Leo con la mirada y contuvo el aliento cuando desenvainó la katana. Izumi cerró los ojos.

— Parece más… un oni, pero tampoco llega a eso… es…

— Es humano —afirmó Izumi—. Su cuerpo es humano.

— ¿Qué… quieres decir con que su cuerpo es humano? ¿No es eso lo que importa? —murmuró Tsukasa.

— Su alma… su espíritu, más bien… está tan ligado a la muerte y a lo sobrenatural que ya no es humano.

Leo clavó el arma en el corazón del hombre y Tsukasa cerró los ojos. Ritsu no dijo nada.

— ¿Vendió su alma o algo así? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era tan importante para algo así?

Izumi bajó la mirada. Parecía que sus siguientes palabras iban a doler.

— Perder a su hermana menor.

* * *

 

— Kanzaki, por aquí.

— ¡Sí, Kiryuu-dono!

Kuro, Souma, Chiaki y su grupo, seguían el camino rumbo al cuartel después de una patrulla por la ciudad en la que no encontraron anormalidades más allá de aquel cadáver del que tuvieron que ocuparse. Chiaki, que lideraba el camino, apretó con cuidado el collar de una concha marina contra su pecho. Parecía pensativo mientras caminaba, y fue Midori el que se acercó al verle tan ausente.

— ¿Capitán? ¿Qué es eso?

— ¿Oh? Ah, es un amuleto que Kanata me dio hace mucho tiempo… dijo que me protegería, así que siempre lo llevo encima.

— B-bueno, pues nos va a hacer falta en breves —Tetora tenía una cara de circunstancias terrible al ver una mansión que nunca antes había visto frente a ellos. Además, el graznido de un cuervo le había hecho estremecerse.

— No me digas que tienes miedo, Nagumo ~

— ¡N-no! ¿¡Q-qué tontería es esa, Capitán!?

A través de la ventana, un hombre miraba con atención al grupo que pasaba delante de su mansión. Vestía ropas elegantes, casi parecía extranjero. Su cabello era corto y rosado, sus ojos eran de un azules, aunque casi parecían violetas. Llevaba un esmoquin largo, un cinturón negro, camisa blanca con volandas dándole un toque noble, pantalón negro y botas del mismo color. Mientras él miraba en silencio por la ventana, escuchaba el informe de alguien más.

— La policía dice que ha encontrado un cadáver con la maldición. No sé exactamente qué maldición es, cómo se origina… pero si hay respuestas mis cuervos las encontrarán.

El propietario de esa voz, de curioso acento, estaba sentado sobre una mesita a un lado de la habitación, aunque en seguida desapareció al recibir una mirada del de pelo rosado, y cuando volvió a aparecer lo hizo a las afueras de la mansión subido sobre el muro. El grupo de policías había notado la presencia de alguien más, por lo que se pusieron en guardia… pero no fue necesario.

— Oshi-san quiere que paséis.

El chico que estaba encima del mundo no era humano. Su cabello era negro, revuelto y rebelde. Llevaba un yukata negro, cuyas mangas no pasaban más allá de los codos; a partir de ahí el resto de sus brazos estaban cubiertos por vendas. Alrededor de las muñecas y tobillos llevaba aros dorados, y un collar del mismo color. De su espalda salían dos alas completamente negras, como la de los cuervos. Por último, sus ojos eran de colores dispares: uno de ellos era dorado como el sol, mientras que el otro era azul como el mismo cielo. Avergonzado por las miradas que recibía, el tengu desvió la mirada y rió con nerviosismo.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Y quién es ese… Oshi-san? —Midori ladeó la cabeza.

— Es un demonio —Souma desenvainó su katana, dispuesto a atacar, cuando Kuro puso una mano sobre el hombro del menor.

— Para —Kuro miró hacia el tengu, que no se había movido en absoluto—. Mika Kagehira, ¿me equivoco?

— Ryuu-kun-san es tan perspicaz como siempre —Mika rió—. Mado-nee os abrirá a puerta, pasad.

Cuando Mika saltó hacia el otro lado del muro, todos se miraron entre sí. Kuro fue el primero en avanzar, seguido de Chiaki. Los menores no estaban muy seguros de fiarse de un tengu, pero no tenían más remedio que seguir a sus dos generales. La puerta de la mansión se abrió de repente, como por arte de magia, hasta que el grupo se fijó en la presencia de una muñeca de porcelana en la parte baja de la puerta. Era rubia, de ojos azules, mismo color que el lazo de su cabeza y el vestidito que llevaba. Midori sintió sus ojos iluminarse al verla, mientras que Tetora sól había puesto cara de horror.

— ¿¡Qu-qué pasa en esta casa…!?

— ¡Nagumo, tranquilo…!

—… Es muy mona…

— ¡Mado-nee! —el tengu se acercó a la muñeca que miró al de ojos dispares—. Avisa a Oshi-san de que van a entrar.

— ¡Está bien, Mika-chan!

— ¿¡Y habla!? —Tetora sentía náuseas—. Ugh, ¿¡esto es una casa encantada!?

— ¿Por qué habla? —Souma parpadeó—. ¿Acaso no es una muñeca?

— Lo es —Mika miró de reojo a Souma y mientras pasaban al interior de la casa, guiados por la muñeca, el tengu fue explicando—. Oshi-san puede controlar a Mado-nee. Oshi-san os lo contará mejor que yo.

Kuro permaneció en silencio, como de costumbre. Pero los menores no podían evitar preguntarse adónde les estaban guiando y quién era ese "oshi-san".

La muñeca desapareció nada más abrir una puerta, por la que Mika también pasó. El grupo descubrió una sala totalmente lujosa, con todo tipo de arte. Al otro lado del escritorio se encontraba el propietario de la muñeca, que ahora se encontraba sentada en lo alto de la silla en la que él también estaba sentado. Midori y Tetora se quedaron en la puerta, al igual que Souma, para vigilar, mientras que Chiaki y Kuro pasaron al interior.

— Así que has vuelto, Itsuki.

— ¿Lo conoces, Kiryuu? —Chiaki lo miró de reojo.

— Así es —Kuro se quitó el sombrero y lo dejó en una mesa cercana—. Shu Itsuki, el marionetero, el titiritero, el mago… llámalo como gustes.

— Me alegra ver que no has cambiado, Kiryuu —Shu no mudó su expresión

— Yo no sé si me alegro de verte siquiera. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No habías viajado al extranjero, Itsuki?

Mika, sentado sobre la ventana, cerca de Shu, jugaba con una grulla de papel que parecía estar viva.

— Shu-kun ha vuelto por asuntos personales, Ryuu-kun —Mademoiselle volvió a hablar, aunque ya no sorprendía a nadie—. Tú mejor que nadie deberías entenderlo, acaso… ¿no sois amigos?

— No somos amigos, sólo cuidaba de él cuando era un crío de aquellos que lo molestaban. E Itsuki, no uses a esa muñeca para hablar por ti —Kuro no tenía reparo en decir todo lo que pensaba de aquel hombre sin tener que contenerse-

Shu esbozó una leve sonrisa, pero antes de hablar, Chiaki se interpuso. Se quitó el sombrero y su rostro pasó a una expresión más seria.

— Itsuki. Es extraño que hayas vuelto por “asuntos personales” cuando se está dando esta situación. ¿Tienes algo que ver?

— El Capitán Morisawa sigue siendo tan heroico como recordaba… repugnante —Shu entrecruzó sus dedos y apoyó los brazos sobre el escritorio—. Es cierto, no es una casualidad que haya vuelto cuando se dan estos asesinatos tan… peculiares.

Kuro arrugó el ceño, mientras que Shu cerraba los ojos.

— ¿Habéis oído hablar de los _Oddballs_?

— ¿No era un circo? —Kuro ladeó la cabeza—. Al que perteneces.

— Pertenecía —Shu abrió los ojos—. Lo formábamos personas extrañas… no, eran extraordinarias… pero nadie los entendía —se recostó en la silla y miró al techo—. Recorrían las ciudades… todo el mundo extranjero enloquecía al ver semejantes bestias… Tonterías —murmuró—. El grupo se disolvió y los integrantes se fueron por su lado… Pero cambiando de tema… no os traje aquí por esto.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces qué quieres de nosotros? No darías información gratis, Itsuki.

— Pediré algo a cambio, pero eso va después —suspiró—. Mis… investigaciones sobre la magia me han llevado a averiguar algo curioso sobre cómo compartir la vida, de ahí la existencia de Mademoiselle.

— Para el carro, ¿la muñeca eres tú?

— Kiryuu, silencio —Shu resopló—. El caso, mitad de mi espíritu reside en Mademoiselle, por eso puede hablar, actuar y moverse por su cuenta. Pero esto no es algo que sólo yo sepa hacer… aparentemente, los demonios pueden hacerlo, poseer un humano tan sólo en parte, es algo que no los mataría a ninguno. Ni al intruso ni al recipiente.

— Porque comparten vida… pero eso sería un parásito, no un demonio —Chiaki arrugó el ceño.

— Los exorcistas son conscientes de esto, por eso sus técnicas de exorcismo sólo afectan a la parte corrupta del cuerpo… pero esto va más allá. Los cadáveres que yacen en este pueblo… son completamente demonios, no son humanos.

— ¿Qué? Pero… pero… ¡si son civiles!

— Escucha hasta el final —Mika cerró los ojos. Estaba apoyado en la ventana todavía.

— Hace tiempo… me encontré con un hombre. No lo conocía… fue en la época en la que todo se fue abajo con los _Oddballs_ … dijo que mis trucos le servirían en un futuro para causar una revolución que marcaría el mundo…

— ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

— Ese hombre se encuentra aquí, y es el responsable de esa extraña maldición, de esos demonios que consumen al humano del todo.

Shu cerró los ojos. Kuro y Chiaki se miraron de reojo.

— ¿Recuerdas su nombre, descripción…? ¿Algo? —Chiaki arqueó una ceja.

— Os daré todos los detalles, pero ahora necesito información.

Shu se levantó, caminó hacia la ventana donde Mika estaba y puso una mano en su cabeza. Los dos generales siguieron sus movimientos con la mirada.

— Además de Kagehira, antes me acompañaba una criatura más… mi preciosa marioneta… Y temo que se encuentre en este lugar.

— ¿Su nombre?

— Nazuna Nito —dijo Mika cuando abrió los ojos—. Nazuna-nii… él está aquí. Los cuervos me lo han dicho…

* * *

— Ah… hace un día maravilloso hoy también…

Un niño, de cabello azul, corto a la altura de su mandíbula. Sus ojos eran de color lila claro y relucían con la luz del sol. Su ropa consistía en el traje de una miko, pero al contrario que estas, su ropa era azul y no roja. El niño parecía estar recogiendo las hojas caídas a la entrada del templo, cuando escuchó más voces.

— ¡Haaaajime-chan!

— ¡Hajime!

— ¿Oh? Mitsuru-kun, Tomoya-kun… ¿y Nii-chan?

Los dos chicos que se presentaron con Hajime vestían ropas iguales al primero. Mitsuru era un niño de cabello revoltoso y ojos castaños, mientras que el cabello de Tomoya era de un rubio muy apagado, y sus ojos avellana parecían sonreír al contrario que sus labios.

— Nii-chan está examinando los sellos de la barrera.

— ¡Sí, nos ha dicho que ya es suficiente trabajo por hoy así que somos libres! ¡Dash, dash, dash! —Mitsuru rió y no dudó en ponerse a correr.

— ¡Mitsuru, deja de correr por donde te plazca! —Tomoya arrugó el ceño—. ¡Ven aquí!

— Vamos, vamos, Tomo-chin —el más bajo de los cuatro se acercó, con una sonrisa en sus labios—. Deja que Mitsuru-chin corra, no hace ningún mal.

— Oh, Nii-chan, ¿has terminado? —Hajime sonrió.

Nii-chan, Nazuna Nito, sonrió. Era más bajo que los demás a pesar de ser mayor. Sus ojos eran rosados, y su cabello rubio tenía un mechón más largo que el resto de su cabello. Vestía como los demás, aunque las mangas de su kimono eran más largas, podía moverse con soltura.

— Sí, buen trabajo, Hajime-chin —Nazuna sonrió—. Los sellos están en buen estado hoy, no hay nada de lo que preocuparse.

— ¡Entonces vamos a comer, Nii-chan! —Mitsuru dio un par de saltitos y rió—. ¡Comida, comida! ~ ¡Quiero pan!

— ¡Sí, comamos juntos!

Los tres menores sonrieron y asintieron ante las palabras de Nazuna. Mientras ellos hablaban con tranquilidad, un cuervo en lo alto del arco que formaba la entrada al templo, no le sacaba los ojos de encima al rubio. Tras observar unos segundos más la escena, soltó un graznido y alzó el vuelo. Majestuoso, hermoso…

Mika, mientras escuchaba hablar, se encogió sobre sí mismo. Lo había visto: Nazuna estaba riendo con toda la felicidad del mundo. Sin él.

— Nazuna-nii es un traidor…

Había murmurado para sí mismo.


	4. Maldición.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es el más corto, perdón por la espera y por esto;;...

Tsukasa no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que Izumi le había dicho acerca de Leo y aquella hermana. ¿Perderla? ¿Eso significaba que había fallecido? ¿Y hacía cuanto de aquello? Aunque quiso interrogar a Izumi sobre esas preguntas, el youkai parecía no muy cómodo con el tema y Leo había vuelto con ellos antes de poder hablar más. Pero en su cabeza aún retumbaban esas palabras.

“ _¿Por eso no deja de reírse? Aunque es ridículo… ¿no debería estar deprimido?_ ” Tsukasa no sabía por qué aquello no le estaba dando buena espina. Ritsu parecía tener las mismas preguntas que él, pero parecía ser que el tema de los hermanos también era delicado para él y tampoco era partidario de sacarlo a la luz.

Así que allí estaban, los dos youkais y los dos humanos, sentados en el porche de una vieja casa. Habían llegado allí después de una larga caminata para descansar, pues Tsukasa casi no podía mantenerse en pie, y aunque él fue el primero en alterarse por entrar a una casa sin permiso, Leo dijo que no tenía nada que preocuparse, que estaba abandonada. Poco después supo por Ritsu que aquella casa tenía el mismo olor que Leo y que probablemente era suya.

La casa estaba en un estado lamentable, Tsukasa nunca creyó que estaría en una en algún momento de su vida. La cocina, salón, dos pequeñas habitaciones… no había fotos, todo estaba cubierto de polvo y telarañas - algo que al joven Suou repugnaba, por lo que Ritsu se había mofado alguna vez de él -, por lo que sabía que Leo nunca estaba allí.

— Leo-san… —Tsukasa miró de reojo al tsujigiri y boqueó—. ¿Hay algo que deba saber? La marca de mi brazo ha desaparecido… y me siento mucho mejor. ¿A qué se debe?

— Sena —Leo miró de reojo al youkai de pelo plateado—. Aunque no puede curarte del todo, puede retrasar tu maldición y pararla. Mientras estés cerca suya puede alargar tu cordura.

Tsukasa se revolvió, algo incómodo.

— Suou, hay algo que debes saber —Leo se giró hacia el menor y tomó aire—. El monje supremo me lo ha explicado todo… lo que ibas a hacer, el ritual… no era para pasar a ser la cabeza de tu casa… sino para realzar el poder espiritual del templo y estas tierras. Se ve que sólo se realiza cuando nace una persona con un poder increíble… y que resulta que tú tienes.

Tsukasa permaneció en silencio. Sabía que algo como un ritual para ocuparse de su casa no era normal, pero por miedo a insultar a sus antepasados no había querido hacer preguntas.

— Resulta que ahora no puedes realizarlo y…

— En resumen, Kasa-kun —Izumi se coló en la conversación sin miramientos—. Tenemos que encontrar el origen de la maldición, llevarle esas flores a Naru-kun y hacer un antídoto.

— No es la primera vez que mencionas a ese "Naru-kun", Secchan. ¿Quién es? ¿Es tu novio?

— Kuma-kun, como no te calles pienso ahogarte en mi forma animal. Será divertido ver cómo te quedas sin aire. ¿Y podrías dejar de llamarme "Secchan"? Es ridículo

— Tú me llamas "Kuma-kun", es lo justo.

— ¿Ah? Ese es tu apellido.

— No, no lo es.

A medida que discutían, cada uno se acercaba por su lado para encarar al contrario, dejando a Leo en el medio, y casi aplastado.

— ¡Chicoooos…! ¡Me… me estáis aplastando!

Leo se revolvió, golpeando así a los dos youkai, que cayeron al suelo de golpe. Los dos gruñeron y miraron fatal al de pelo anaranjado. Tsukasa, que había permanecido en silencio, no pudo evitar la risa. Cuando Izumi se incorporó, volvió a sentarse en el porche, al igual que Ritsu, que se había apoyado en Leo. Este volvió a explicar.

— Es como dijo Sena… ahora, es como si la maldición te estuviese devorando muy poco a poco, no eres como los demás… Verás —Leo tomó aire y desvió la mirada—. Las personas que han sido consumidas por esa maldición pierden todo tipo de control de su cuerpo, es como si… muriesen, pero no están muertos. Por eso clavo la katana en su corazón. Es lo único que los para.

— Eso o las técnicas exorcista —Izumi suspiró—. Los muñecos de papel, los sellos… sabes de eso, ¿no?

Tsukasa parpadeó al recordar algo. Se llevó las manos al obi y dio una suave palmada, llamando así la atención de los dos youkai y de Leo. Tsukasa se puso en pie mientras explicaba.

— No sabía si debía, pero está claro que vamos a pasar algún tiempo juntos… no me queda más remedio —Tsukasa sacó del interior de su obi una flauta travesera, esbelta y negra, con toques rojizos—. Os enseñaré qué puedo hacer.

— Suou, ¿qué es eso?

Tsukasa bajó del porche y volvió a mirar a los demás.

— Es un objeto de gran valor en mi familia, perteneció a mis antepasados… se supone que debía usarla en el ritual, pero también tiene poderes mágicos. Por favor, escuchad y comprobad de lo que soy capaz.

Leo y los youkai se quedaron en silencio. Tsukasa tomó aire y empezó a tocar una dulce melodía, que hizo sonreír a Ritsu. Izumi no había cambiado su expresión, y Leo pudo sonreír. Un aura rodeó a Tsukasa a medida que tocaba aquella melodía, y de la nada salieron un montón de papeles, no muy grandes. Parecían flores de cerezo, y era una vista bonita…

Pero de repente Tsukasa dejó de tocar un solo segundo. Leo dejó de sonreír.

— ¿Suou…? —Leo enmudeció. Luego se giró hacia los demás—. ¡Chicos, atrás!

— ¿Leo-kun?

— ¡Leo…!

Tsukasa comenzó a tocar una vez más, pero era una melodía extraña, nada comparable a la anterior. Los papeles empezaron a atacar de repente, por lo que Izumi y Ritsu se pusieron en formación de defensa, mientras Leo intentaba alcanzar a Tsukasa, que ahora tenía una expresión totalmente distinta, fría.

— ¡Rittsu…! ¡Quema los sellos, rápido!

Ritsu no perdió tiempo en invocar su fuego y quemar todos y cada uno de los papeles, lo que le dio la oportunidad a Leo para alcanzar a Tsukasa. Por un segundo, el iris de los ojos de Tsukasa había sido totalmente rojo, hasta que Leo le agarró por la muñeca y le obligó a parar. El joven Suou de repente parpadeó, como si acabase de despertar de un sueño.

Al ver la expresión seria de Leo, casi entró en pánico.

— ¿¡Q-qué ha pasado!? ¿M-me he equivocado…? ¿Ah? —Tsukasa sintió que le fallaba el cuerpo—. ¿Otra vez…?

Leo suspiró y le dio la espalda al menor.

— Sube, te llevaré adentro.

Tsukasa no se quejó, se sentía algo mareado así que aceptó el ofrecimiento de Leo. Se subió a su espalda tras guardar la flauta en el obi y no dijo nada. Ritsu suspiró, con alivio, y se apoyó en el regazo de Izumi, que había vuelto a sentarse sin decir nada.

— Secchan… ¿qué acaba de pasar? Me duele todo…

— Leo-kun…

Ritsu miró a Izumi algo confuso, pero este no sacaba la vista del humano al que consideraba su amigo.

— L-lo siento, si he hecho algo extraño… n-no recuerdo qué acaba de pasar…

Leo dejó a Tsukasa en el suelo cuando llegaron al porche y se giró al notar como Tsukasa había agarrado su bufanda. El tsujigiri sonrió para quitarle importancia y levantó una mano para acariciar la cabeza del menor, que lo miró, no muy seguro de lo que hacía.

Pero Leo solo sonreía.

— No ha pasado nada. Toca para nosotros otro día, ¿sí? Era una melodía preciosa. Ahora cenemos, el ocaso está por terminar.

Tsukasa no estaba seguro, pero no dijo nada para replicar. Izumi cerró los ojos, y Ritsu suspiró.

— Va a ser una noche muy larga…

* * *

 

“ _¿Dónde… estoy?_ ”

Leo avanzaba con lentitud por un camino extraño y oscuro. Estaba solo. No había ni rastro de Izumi, Ritsu o Tsukasa. Tampoco era su cuerpo, sino uno más aniñado. Quizás estaba soñando.

“ _Oh, no… si estoy soñando me he dormido… mierda…_ ”

Leo no tenía más remedio que seguir caminando por aquel sendero que no conocía, rodeado de flores rojas y tallos negros. Las mismas flores que le habían encomendado que encontrase.

— Así que tú eres el tsujigiri, ¿no?

De repente una voz que desconocía empezó a resonar por todos lados. Leo contuvo el aliento y enterró parte de su rostro en la bufanda, y en ningún momento detuvo su caminar.

— Esas flores que ves… son las que buscas. Cógelas, humano. Sólo un roce y estarás más cerca.

“ _No puedo escucharlo… Sé que me está engañando…_ ”

— ¿Es que no quieres salvar a Tsukasa? Será lo único ya que Ruka murió por tu culpa, ¿verdad?

Leo apretó los puños, pero no dijo nada. Sabía que caería en su juego si hablaba, si decía la más mínima palabra. Pero dolía, vaya que si aquello estaba resultando doloroso.

“ _No digas… no digas nada… sólo camina… despertarás cuando Sena se dé cuenta…_ ”

Los pétalos de las flores habían empezado a volar, llenando el ambiente con un olor extraño, una fragancia dulce que llegaba a marear a Leo, pero que sabía que no podría detenerle. Aquella voz seguía hablando.

— Has perdido la humanidad… o eso dices tú. Pero eres más humano de lo que crees… lo abandonarás, como hiciste con Ruka. Cuando veas el peligro vas a huir… Sólo déjate caer ante mí, Leo… Tsukasa sufrirá el mismo destino… y los dos estaréis juntos para siempre.

Leo estaba harto. Estaba a punto de gritar, cuando algo lo despertó de golpe, y tuvo que reprimir un grito de dolor. Izumi, en su forma serpiente, había mordido su cuello, con toda la fuerza que podía. Leo casi estaba hiperventilando por el sueño y el dolor, pero al menos estaba despierto. Dio gracias en su mente por ya no estar en aquel sueño, o habría hecho algo estúpido.

Izumi volvió a su forma humana y se dejó caer contra el cuerpo de Leo, cuando este pudo recuperar el aliento.

— Por poco… cometes una idiotez.

— Lo… lo siento Sena… gracias…

— Has soñado eso por culpa de Kasa-kun.

Leo miró al menor. Su propia mano descansaba sobre la de Tsukasa, que estaba profundamente dormido en el futón. Leo la tomó con fuerza y cerró los ojos.

— Dijo que podríamos estar juntos si nos uníamos a ella… ¿crees que es el centro de la maldición? ¿Y para eso quiere a Tsukasa... para que sus sellos… ataquen a todo lo que se le ponga por delante? Ese poder… es demasiado para un niño…

— Lo sé —Izumi cerró los ojos y suspiró—. Que molestia… Leo-kun, podríamos matarlo, así no tendría ya un arma, ni sería un problema…

— No puedo, Sena… me… recuerda a Ruka… no puedo matarla una segunda vez.

— Leo-kun, Kasa-kun no es Ruka. Y ella no murió por ti. Fueron esos demonios.

Leo no dijo nada.

— Yo no pude protegerla… ¿en qué se diferencia eso de asesinarla?

La noche pasó sin más incidentes. La mañana llegó con el canto de los pájaros, un sonido agradable, pero que logró despertar a Tsukasa de su sueño.

“ _Ese sonido… ¿los pájaros?_ ”

Tsukasa abrió los ojos. Su primer instinto al ver que era de día fue mirar su mano derecha, pues notaba el peso de algo en ella, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que Leo estaba dormido allí sentado, y sin soltar su mano. Tsukasa contuvo el aliento, pue se había puesto algo rojo por la vergüenza que le suponía la situación. Pero no fue necesario nada más, pues al momento, Leo abrió los ojos.

— Gyah… ¿ya es por la mañana…?

— B-buenos días, Leo-san…

— Buenos días, Suou ~…

Leo se levantó del suelo mientras trataba de ocultar tras una de sus manos un bostezo. Tsukasa parpadeó, aún estaba algo adormilado, pero aquel gesto parecía más el de un gato que humano, incluso había notado que sus dientes caninos eran más afilados de lo normal en un ser humano. Agitó la cabeza; le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas a aquel asunto.

Leo era tan humano como él y no había más vuelta de tuerca.

— Bueeno, tengo hambre, ¡hora de desayunar!

Tsukasa se levantó y buscó por su ropa, pues había cogido prestado uno de los yukatas de Leo para dormir, pero parpadeó al no verla. Al mirar a Leo, este estaba rebuscando algo en un cajón.

— Esto servirá para recoger la fruta ~

Tsukasa parpadeó al ver que era su haori; en seguida despertó y gruñó con molestia al entender sus intenciones.

— ¡Leo-san, eso es mi ropa! ¡No la uses de saco y dámela!

— ¡Wahaha! ¡No grites, Suou~! Es por una buena causa: la de mi estómago.

— ¡Busca otra cosa!

Casi como un fantasma, Ritsu apareció de la nada - Tsukasa ya creía acostumbrarse a sus entradas y salidas, pues eran demasiado frecuentes para el tiempo que habían pasado juntos -, tumbado en el suelo, y con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Leo, que sostuvo más alto el haori para mirar al moreno.

— Parecéis un matrimonio más que dos desconocidos que colaboran.

Tanto Tsukasa como Leo se miraron, y el primero enrojeció de golpe por la vergüenza, mientras que el segundo estalló a carcajadas. Izumi, en su forma animal y en el cuello de Leo, sólo resopló, con molestia.

“ _Ojalá pudiese pasar momentos así sin tener que temer por mi vida_ ” Tsukasa no quiso decir aquello en alto. En seguida volvió a discutir con Ritsu y Leo.

* * *

 

—… Y esto es todo lo que Itsuki nos ha contado —Chiaki, con una expresión más seria, apartó la vista de los papeles que sostenía—. Sumado a los informes e información recogida en los templos…

— Si no encontramos una cura, esta enfermedad acabará con toda la ciudad… —Keito se quitó el sombrero y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

Eichi pasó la vista por los informes, redactados con una caligrafía perfecta. Era la de Keito, la conocía como la palma de su propia mano. Siempre tan limpia, tan perfecta, tan preciosa… Eichi cerró los ojos y recuperó así las palabras de Wataru: ¿a eso se refería con que pasarían cosas interesantes? No quería una maldición para su pueblo, quería algo de diversión, pero no aquello.

Chiaki notó el silencio del rubio y tuvo que preguntar.

— ¿Tenshouin? ¿Se encuentra bien?

— Ah… sí, disculpa, Morisawa-kun. Sólo estaba pensando… ¿cómo encaja Itsuki en todo esto?

— La verdad es que no tengo ni idea —Keito entornó los ojos—. Es una de las piezas que nos faltan por encajar, pero no es la única, ¿qué hay de Tsukinaga y sus youkai? ¿El joven Suou? ¿Sakuma y sus trucos? ¿Y Hibiki?

— Itsuki es una serpiente —Kuro cruzó los dedos sobre la mesa y cerró los ojos—. Sólo se aprovechará de todo esto y volverá a desaparecer.

— Le dimos la dirección del templo de Nito, pero… no creo que vaya a presentarse allí —Chiaki suspiró.

— Bueno, en algo estamos de acuerdo, que tenemos que empezar a movilizar a todas las tropas. Tenemos mucho que hacer —Keito se ajustó las gafas, sonriendo, con confianza—. Y empezaré por atrapar a ese Tsukinaga.

— Volverá a esquivarnos, Hasumi —Kuro soltó una risilla—. Lo sabes de sobra.

— Sí, lo sé. Ese maldito tsujigiri…

— Fufu, Keito, nunca antes te había visto tan enfadado con Tsukinaga-kun.

— Eichi, cállate —Keito suspiró—. Morisawa, Kiryuu, poned más patrullas en la ciudad. No podemos permitir que nadie más salga herido. Yo me quedaré con Eichi y con Kanzaki buscando información sobre ese templo de los Suou.

— Entendido.

Eichi cerró el libro de informes y miró por la ventana. Desde su cama, todo el mundo le parecía enorme, pero ahora creía que todo ese mundo estaba en la palma de su mano. Y esa sensación que ansió obtener desde que era un niño que soñaba con su mejor amigo, se le hacía pesada y dolorosa.

“ _Wataru… por favor, mantente a salvo_ ” Eichi suspiró y se llevó una mano a la muñeca, donde tenía una pulsera hecha con las conchas que Wataru le había regalado días atrás.

* * *

 

— ¿Ohoho? Parece que aún puedes mantenerte en pie, eso es bastante sorprendente para alguien como tú.

Wataru seguía con la mirada como aquel hombre, víctima de la maldición, volvía a ponerse en pie. Estaba desarmado y sin salida, sin opciones. El peliazul sonrió y se acercó; veloz como el rayo, desenvainó su katana y cortó en dos el cuerpo de aquel demonio, que cayó al suelo, haciendo un sonido totalmente sordo.

Wataru por un segundo mantuvo su expresión seria mientras limpiaba la sangre de aquel ser en su ropa. Envainó la katana y suspiró.

— Fufufu, ¡qué tragedia, qué tragedia!

Se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar. No le importaba estar solo, él siempre hablaba consigo mismo sin necesidad de usar sus pensamientos. Tenía por norma general decir todo en voz alta.

— No pudo ofrecer un espectáculo digno, aah, problema. Oh, esto me recuerda, ¡Shu ha vuelto! Fufu, entonces ya somos cuatro de los oddballs en este lugar. Es una pena que nuestro querido Natsume-kun esté en paradero desconocido… ¡Natsume-kun, vuelve con nosotros, tengo máscaras nuevas que enseñarte!

Se llevó una mano al interior del yukata y de repente sacó una máscara para sus ojos. Entre risas, no tardó en colocársela.

— Aun así… ¡este payaso está feliz! ¡Es un día para celebrar! No estábamos tantos desde que todo se vino abajo, fufufu ~

Wataru sonrió y se giró.

— ¿No crees que es algo maravilloso? ¿Natsume-kun llegará a aparecer algún día con nosotros? ¡Podríamos reunirnos y contar historias! Oh, sí, se me olvidaba, estás muerto, no hablas, aah ~

El cuerpo de aquel demonio había empezado a desintegrarse por lo que Wataru sonrió mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho. Podía verse parte de su piel, ya que el yukata estaba un poco desaliñado por la batalla, por lo que perfectamente podía notarse que su piel estaba manchada. No se sangre, sino de aquel color negro y primer indicio de la maldición.

— ¡Hahaha! ~ Eso… si es que me queda el tiempo suficiente como para verlos una última vez…

Porque Wataru sabía que la maldición estaba demasiado avanzada.

Se estaba quedando sin tiempo.


	5. Interludio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, sí, estoy viva, con un interludio tan solo ~ Pero prometo ponerme las pilas con los demás, lo juro. Feliz Navidad y feliz Año nuevo ~ Tomad feels ~

Hace diez años, la montaña de los oni era el lugar que el mundo temía. Se decía que moraban los monstruos más horribles del mundo, se decía que si los niños subían a aquel lugar, serían devorados, y sus almas nunca podrían reencarnarse o escaparse, que irían al infierno o algo peor, se transformarían en aquellos horribles demonios. Por esto, ningún niño en su sano juicio en la aldea se atrevía a subir a aquel lugar, ni siquiera se acercaban al pie de la montaña.

Pero aquel cuento no era efectivo contra todos los niños.

Subaru Akehoshi, de seis años, era el chico más valiente - y tonto - del lugar. A él no le asustaban aquellas habladurías, su padre le había enseñado desde muy niño que no debía creer todo lo que la gente hablase para asustar a los demás sin antes comprobar con sus propios ojos si era cierto o falso. Por eso se presentó ante sus amigos con una idea suicida.

— Akehoshi, ¿es que eres idiota? —Hokuto Hidaka, cuyos padres eran importantes funcionarios e inculcaron en su único hijo toda la sensatez del mundo, suspiró. Ni siquiera sabía qué hacía juntándose con aquel chico—. No podemos subir a la montaña, ¿no te lo han dejado claro ya?

— A-Akehoshi-kun… —Makoto Yuuki, un niño tímido a pesar de su apellido, trataba de esconderse detrás de Hokuto de muchas formas. Por aquel entonces no usaba gafas, y su aspecto era incluso angelical—. Lo que dice… Hidaka-kun… ¡no podemos subir…! ¿Y si nos atacan?

— Pero Hokke, Ukki, ¿es que no tenéis curiosidad en comprobar si todo lo que dicen es cierto o no? ¿Y si nos estamos perdiendo una aventura? ¿¡Y si hay cosas brillantes ahí arriba y no lo sabemos!? ¡Natsume siempre me dice que debo comprobarlo todo!

— Juntarte con Sakasaki te está provocando un problema aún peor de lo que ya tienes, Akehoshi. —Hokuto entornó los ojos—. Isara, díselo tú.

Mao no había estado prestando atención, tampoco había apartado la mirada de la cima del monte. Fue un tirón de Hokuto y una mirada lo que hizo que volviese a prestar atención.

— Ah… Natsume por alguna razón parece odiarme, así que no tengo demasiado que decir de él… ¿de eso hablábamos?

— Sari, ¿estás bien? Estos días has estado algo raro…

— ¿Tú crees? —Mao parpadeó—. He… conocido a un chico raro, nunca antes lo había visto… y me preguntaba dónde está ahora.

— Ah… ¿Ritsu dijiste que se llamaba? —Hokuto suspiró—. Nunca lo he visto, ¿vosotros? —Makoto y Subaru negaron con la cabeza—. Quizás solo te lo hayas imaginado…

— ¿Estás insinuando que me he inventado a Ritchan, Hokuto?

— Y por qué no, mi abuela dice que los amigos imaginarios a esta edad es algo normal.

— ¡Hokuto!

— ¡He-hey, no os peleéis! —Makoto se armó del poco valor que tenía para entrometerse entre sus amigos—. Y… y aunque no sea imaginario… ¿por qué nunca lo hemos visto en el pueblo, Isara-kun?

Mao gruñó. Ni siquiera sabía por qué se estaba molestando en seguir hablando con ellos si no le creían. Se levantó del porche en el que todos estaban sentados y se fue, sin hacer ni caso a las llamadas de sus amigos, en especial de Subaru. Mao también se lo preguntaba, ¿por qué Ritsu nunca se mostraba frente a sus amigos? Siempre que ellos aparecían, Ritsu se esfumaba. Al principio pensó que sería por timidez, pero aquello rozaba lo estúpido, pues cada vez que decía que sería genial que pudiese conocer a Subaru y los demás, Ritsu cambiaba de tema.

Sin darse cuenta, Mao había caminado hasta la entrada del bosque, por lo que se detuvo en seco. No sabía cómo había llegado allí, así que sólo iba a retroceder cuando vio a Ritsu sentado en una piedra, lanzando guijarros al río. Mao parpadeó y se acercó para sentarse a su lado.

— Ritchan…

— ¿Querías subir al monte, Maa~kun? Es peligroso.

Ritsu no parecía mayor que él, quizás un año o dos más grande, pero no más. Vestía siempre con el mismo atuendo negro e iba descalzo adonde quiera que fuese.

— No, pero acabé viniendo sin querer…

— Hm, ¿te gustaría subir?

— ¿Qué? No podemos, no digas tonterías.

— ¿Tienes miedo?

— ¡Claro que no tengo miedo!

— Pues yo voy a subir.

— ¿¡Qué!?

Ritsu se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia el bosque, para subir por las escaleras hacia lo alto de la montaña. Mao intentó detenerlo, pero no lo consiguió. Así que no tuvo más remedio que seguir al extraño niño de pelo oscuro, y agarró su mano una vez lo alcanzó. Ritsu sonrió y volvió a caminar, mientras tarareaba una canción. Mao no podía decir que estaba precisamente seguro de que aquello acabase bien. Si sus padres se enteraban de lo que había hecho no lo dejarían salir de casa en el resto de su vida, pero sentir que Ritsu no iba a soltarle pasase lo que pasase le hacía sentirse seguro.

Durante minutos y minutos ninguno dijo nada, sólo continuaron subiendo, y con cada paso parecía no haber retorno. Fue entonces cuando Ritsu se detuvo, y Mao no fue distinto.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Corgi. Detrás de mí.

Mao obedeció y se colocó detrás de Ritsu cuando de entre los arbustos salió una bestia peluda, amenazando con sus afilados dientes y gruñidos. Mao al principio se asustó, pero al ver su tamaño, casi se lo tomó a risa.

— ¿Un perro?

— ¿¡A quién llamas perro!?

— ¿¡Acaba de hablar!?

— Corgi, sit.

— ¡Que no soy un perro!

El “perro” adoptó ahora una forma más humana. Era un poco más bajo que Ritsu, pero aparentaba la misma edad que el pelirrojo. Mao parpadeó y se acercó con timidez pues de detrás de su kimono gris había distinguido una cola peluda y en lo alto de su cabeza unas graciosas orejitas. Mao quería tocarlas.

— Ah… ¿eres un youkai? Pero si no eres un perro… ¿un lobo?

— Sí, un lobo, al fin alguien lo entiende —el youkai suspiró—. Oye, Ritchii, ¿por qué has traído un humano?

— Se va a quedar conmigo para siempre, no pasa nada.

— Espera, Ritchan, ¿a qué te refieres…? ¿Y por qué el youkai te conoce?

— Ritsu.

Una cuarta voz hizo que Mao sintiese un escalofrío por toda la espalda y que en seguida fuese a buscar refugio detrás de Ritsu, que había empezado a sonreír como un niño pequeño, el que Mao creía que no dejaba de ser. De encima de las ramas de uno de los árboles del camino apareció una persona totalmente igual a Ritsu, que parecía mucho más mayor que él, quizás unos diez años. Pero si algo llamó su atención fue que el mayor tenía cuernos en lo alto de su cabeza.

— Hermano mayor.

— Ugh, el asqueroso demonio.

— ¿De-demonio? ¿Hermano? ¿R-Ritchan?

— No te preocupes, Maa~kun, él es mi hermano mayor, Rei.

— Ritsu, ¿quién es ese humano?

Ritsu se hizo a un lado para coger la mano de Mao y sonreír.

— ¡Este es Maa~kun, hermano mayor! Aunque es un humano, ¡él no me tiene miedo, es mi amigo!

Rei parpadeó y miró al pelirrojo. Este estaba confuso, y parecía incluso que estaba temblando debido al miedo. El moreno mayor cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la nuca.

— Ritsu, eso es…

— Con él no me sentiré solo cuando te marches, ¿verdad? ¿Puede quedarse?

— ¡Ritchan!

Ritsu miró hacia el menor. Este estaba asustado y Ritsu pudo verlo en su mirada, por lo que soltó su mano y borró la sonrisa de su rostro. Sabía que tenía explicar muchas cosas, así que dejó de ocultar su aspecto, y los cuernos de su cabeza asomaron.

— Soy un oni, Maa~kun. Y vas a quedarte aquí arriba conmigo, ¿verdad?

— N-no… no puedo hacer eso, Ritchan… y-yo… no…

— Ritsu.

Ritsu miró hacia su hermano mayor y bajó la mirada. Rei suspiró y miró ahora hacia el youkai, que había permanecido callado hasta entonces.

— Kouga, acompaña al humano hasta la salida. Tengo que hablar con Ritsu.

— Ritchan… yo…

— Vamos, humano.

Kouga empujó al pelirrojo, que solo alcanzó a ver cómo Ritsu se abrazaba a las piernas de su hermano mayor y como este lo alzaba en brazos para subir las escaleras restantes hasta la cima. Mao no sabía qué pensar ahora que sabía la verdad, y una vez en la salida del monte, Kouga cogió su mano para llamarle la atención.

— No odies a Ritchii por esto, ni le temas… es un niño como los humanos sois, solo que es como es… No le delates.

Mao quiso decir algo, pero Kouga ya había desaparecido entre la maleza cuando soltó su mano. Mao miró sus manos y de nuevo a la montaña. Tenía la horrible sensación de que no volvería a ver a Ritsu y la odiaba.

Ritsu miró a su hermano, acurrucado entre sus brazos. Habían llegado al templo en el que descansaban, en lo alto de la montaña. Allí, Rei se había sentado entre las raíces de un gran árbol cercano y pegó a su hermano a él lo máximo que podía. Por supuesto, su pequeño hermano había estado llorando durante todo el trayecto, diciendo cosas inentendibles entre los hipidos irregulares que dejaba escapar de entre sus labios.

Ahora que estaba más tranquilo, Rei empezó a hablar.

— Un humano aquí no puede sobrevivir, Ritsu, lo sabes mejor que nadie.

— P-pero… tú… y yo lo protegeríamos…

— No es posible, Ritsu. Y tiene una familia, no puedes separarle de ella.

— ¡Pero estaré solo cuando te vayas…!

— No será mucho tiempo… y tienes al perrito, y hay muchos youkai que podrás conocer, no vas a estar solo.

— Pero…

— Hagamos una promesa, ¿sí? —Rei sonrió—. Cuando te hagas fuerte y realicemos el ritual para realzar su poder y así convertirte en el segundo jefe de la montaña, podrás traer a Isara-kun aquí.

— ¿De verdad? ¿¡Lo prometes!?

Rei sonrió con melancolía. Sabía que eso era imposible, pero al menos su hermano estaría tranquilo hasta entonces. El mayor de los dos alzó una mano para acariciar el cabello del menor y sonrió.

— Lo prometo.

* * *

 

— ¡Rittsuuu! ¿Te has quedado atorado en una rama?

Ritsu abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Leo. No sabía en qué momento se había quedado en Babia hasta el punto de recordar el pasado y las bonitas memorias junto a aquel humano de pelo rojo. Recogió las manzanas, dejándolas sobre un haori viejo que Leo le había prestado para ponerlas; cogió los bordes, haciendo un saco y bajó de un salto al suelo, desde lo alto del árbol.

Leo aplaudió, entre risas, e Izumi a su lado sólo puso cara de molestia, pues no le parecía motivo de alabanza; él también podía hacer aquel tipo de cosas. Aun así, Ritsu sonrió de forma invisible y dejó las manzanas en el suelo.

— ¡Suoooou! ¡Ya hemos cogido las manzanas, ven!

Tsukasa asomó la cabeza de detrás de un árbol y avanzó hasta el tsujigiri y sus dos youkai. Leo cogió una de las manzanas mientras el menor del grupo dejaba las que él había recogido en el monte de las demás y se llevó una de ellas hasta la boca.

— Nunca había comido manzanas así… —había murmurado Tsukasa una vez pudo hablar—. ¿Izumi-san? ¿Ritsu-san? ¿Vosotros no coméis?

— A nosotros no nos hace falta comer —Izumi suspiró—. Nuestros cuerpos solo necesitan que Leo-kun esté sano.

— Aunque yo quiero sangre. Leeeeooo… —Ritsu se había colgado del brazo del de cabello del color del ocaso.

— ¡R-Ritsu-san, eso no está bien!

— Bueno, Kuma-kun es un oni…

— ¿Uhm? Está bien —Leo aguantó la manzana con la boca y se provocó un corte en el dedo índice de una mano, que luego levantó—. A comeeer, Rittsu ~

— ¡Pero Leo-san!

Ritsu sonrió y cogió la muñeca de Leo, para llevarse su dedo a la boca. Parecía un bebé bebiendo de un biberón, lo que hizo que Izumi y Leo rieran por la cara de felicidad que el moreno tenía. Tsukasa solo podía poner cara de horror.

“ _Mi hermano… No, esa persona incumplió su promesa… solo me mintió para poder dejarme solo… No haré ese ritual, no estaré a su lado nunca más… me quedaré con Leo… con Secchan y Suu-chan… No necesito más_ ” Ritsu dejó ir la mano de Leo y se relamió los labios. Y mientras que Izumi curaba la herida, el moreno se alejó de ellos unos pasos para mirar al pueblo, pues el hogar de Leo estaba más alejado de los demás y desde la colina podía verse el resto de la ciudad. Tsukasa notó aquel distanciamiento y no dudó a la hora de acercarse a él.

— ¿Ritsu-san?

— ¿Hm?

— Quisiera… saber más cosas de ti… —Ritsu parpadeo y miró al humano—. Algún día podrías contarme…

— Yo…

— ¡Suooou, Rittsu, en marcha! ¡Tenemos sitios a los que ir hoy!

La voz de Leo cortó su conversación, por lo que Tsukasa se disculpó y dejó primero el lugar. Ritsu, con las palabras atoradas en la garganta, miró a su propia mano, en cuya muñeca residía aquel brazalete que simbolizaba el pacto entre él y Leo.

—… Sobre mí… dice… ese humano…

— ¡Ritsu-saaan! ¡Vámonos!

Ritsu miró hacia los demás y sonrió. Se llevó las manos a la espalda y empezó a caminar cara ellos, en seguida colgándose de los hombros de Leo, que rió como respuesta. Sí, aquel era un buen lugar en el que quedarse.


	6. Sangre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTACIÓN 1: Hay una parte donde se habla con 【 】. Estas son palabras implicadas en medio de las demás acciones.
> 
> ANOTACIÓN 2: Hay una escena del pasado. Está marcada con un *.

 

— ¿Cómo conociste a Leo-san, Izumi-san?

— ¿Que cómo lo conocí?

Tsukasa caminaba al lado de Izumi, mientras que Leo, que llevaba a Ritsu sobre su espalda, iba más adelante, casi dando saltos. Al menor le seguía siendo extraño que tuviese la fuerza suficiente como para cargar a Ritsu e ir subiendo casi los cincuenta escalones de camino a saltos, todo mientras cantaba una canción, que según el propio Leo, había compuesto. Tsukasa tampoco sabía de dónde demonios sacaba el tiempo para componer una canción, tan rápida y bonita. No podía negar que la melodía era hermosa, haciendo que incluso Ritsu cantase con él, y que Izumi sonriese en vez de tener esa expresión de malhumor habitual, a la que ya se había acostumbrado.

Izumi hizo memoria. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía desde que conoció a Leo? Creía que siglos, podía que más. Era extraño recordarlo…

—… Fue hace unos años, creo. Aunque para mí el tiempo no pasa de igual forma que para Leo-kun o para ti. Para mí, un siglo puede parecer un día, pero… —Izumi miró al cielo, totalmente despejado—. Fue un día similar al de hoy… en el que le conocí, y a su hermana pequeña.

Izumi hizo memoria. Aún recordaba las risas que había compartido con una versión más baja de Leo y su hermana menor.

* * *

*

Leo caminaba por un sendero desierto de camino al pueblo; vestía casual, como si fuese a atender al colegio. Un hakama negro y un kimono azul; su bufanda era blanca y llevaba un sombrero del mismo color que sus pantalones; su obi era blanco. Colores apagados y deprimentes, no como los ojos verdes y vívidos de Leo, y su cabello naranja como el atardecer. En una de sus manos llevaba un montón de hojas bien ordenadas… hasta que el viento las tiró y repartió entre los arbustos. Leo bufó, como haría un animal salvaje cuando algo se interponía en su camino.

— De verdad… tengo que ver a Tenshi y sin embargo aquí estoy, perdiendo el tiempo con este maldito viento de…

— ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres un desastre?

Leo alzó la vista antes de recoger las hojas. Creía haber escuchado una voz, pero esos días habían pasado cosas extrañas y no sabía aún si se lo había imaginado hasta que vio a aquel chico en lo alto de una rama de uno de los árboles, cerca de donde sus hojas habían caído. Sus ojos azules eran los que habían dejado prendado a Leo, los que hicieron que se quedase sin palabras.

“ _Es… hermoso…_ ”, fue lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza al mayor de los hermanos Tsukinaga.

Izumi no era la primera vez que había visto a ese chico pasar por allí sin que se percatase de su presencia. Era normal, los youkai no eran fácil de encontrar ni era sencillo verlos a simple vista, pero aquel chico tenía algo distinto, una presencia que a Izumi le atraía como la miel, por eso era casi a diario que estaba allí, esperando que pasase, sólo para poder verle, sólo para poder escuchar las melodías que más de una vez cantaba. Y no solo aquello, Izumi ya había seguido sus pasos hacia la ciudad, y en más de una ocasión había visto con sus propios ojos las compañías con las que Leo se juntaba. No le gustaba demasiado, así que creyendo que debía informarle de las intenciones de aquellos con los que se relacionaba, ese fue el día en el que hablaría con él. O eso quería pero…

Ninguno de ellos había dicho ni una sola palabra y los minutos pasaban. Izumi creía que era normal, pues no era todos los días que los youkai se presentaban ante las personas, aquel chico como mínimo debía estar en shock. Izumi bajó de un salto del árbol, pero la gravedad no tiró de él, sino que descendió con gracia y delicadeza. Leo lo había seguido con la mirada, en todo momento.

— Es normal que estés sorprendido…

— Hermoso…

— ¿Eh?

Izumi parpadeó. Las esmeraldas que eran los ojos de Leo ahora brillaban como si hubiese descubierto un tesoro; sus mejillas tenían un suave color rojizo.

— ¡Eres hermoso! —Leo se incorporó, pegando los papeles al pecho—. ¿¡Quién eres!? ¡Debes ser algún tipo de hada, ningún humano puede ser así de precioso! ¡No, ya sé! ¡Eres un youkai!

— Pero qué…

— ¡U-uwah, no tengo tiempo para esto! —casi como si entrase en pánico, dio media vuelta—. ¡Señor youkai, debo irme! ¡Lo siento!

— ¡Espera! —Izumi se plantó delante de él para impedir que se marchase—. No deberías ir con Tenshouin.

— ¿Eh? ¿¡Conoces a Tenshi!? ¿¡A que es un buen chico!? ~

— No, no lo es y corres peligro —Izumi suspiró—. ¿Vas a escucharme?

— Hum… mamá siempre dice que no me fíe de desconocidos, aunque tú eres precioso, así que no creo que haya problemas. ¡La gente guapa siempre es buena!

Izumi acabó sintiendo por primera vez en su vida que se había puesto rojo hasta las orejas y aquello le molestaba; le molestaba la sensación de sentir su corazón a mil por culpa de un simple humano.

— L-lo que sea… —“ _Que alguien me brinde paciencia_ ”, pensó—. Escúchame bien, ¿vale? Tenshouin piensa en exterminar a los que son como nosotros y quiere usarte para ello.

— ¿Por qué Tenshi iba a hacer algo así? —Leo parpadeo—. No cree en nada así, ¿no? Nunca le oí comentar nada…

— ¿De verdad crees que iba a decírtelo así como así? Qué lleváis, ¿unas dos semanas siendo amigos? De todas formas no puedes decírselo o tomará represalias contra ti.

— Uhm… está bien, te creo —Izumi parpadeó al tener la convicción de Leo tan rápido—. No tienes por qué mentirme tampoco, ¿no? Así que iré a dejarle esto y le diré alguna excusa para alejarme de él al menos hasta que confirme si lo que dices es cierto.

—… ¿Por qué me crees?

— ¿Qué por qué…? Hm… tengo una hermana pequeña, ¡se llama Ruka-tan y es super pequeñita y adorable! ~ —Leo sonrió—. Ella es lo que más quiero en este mundo y no la quiero perder.

Izumi se quedó con aquellas palabras y cerró los ojos.

Los días pasaban, y viendo que Leo no había vuelto por aquel camino, Izumi decidió buscarle. Por suerte no fue difícil dado que a las afueras del pueblo solo había una casa, que debía ser la de la familia Tsukinaga. En su forma de serpiente, Izumi se coló entre la maleza para ver una escena que le enterneció: Leo estaba sentado en el porche, cantando, mientras una niña descansaba la cabeza sobre sus piernas. Los dos iban vestidos con dos yukatas muy viejos y pobres y en aquel momento Izumi entendió por qué Leo iba todos los días a la ciudad. Eran pobres y vendía sus canciones para conseguir algo para su familia. Y sin embargo, Leo le había hecho caso y había dejado de ir.

Izumi se fijó en algo más: la menor tenía ojeras y parecía haber estado llorando. Leo no tenía mejor aspecto, así que supuso que algo había pasado. Sin aguantar más, Izumi se acercó a la pareja de hermanos y adoptó su forma humana. Leo abrió los ojos y se llevó una mano a los labios para hacer un signo de silencio, pues su hermana estaba dormida.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Madre murió hace unos días —Izumi sintió que se le había caído el alma a los pies—. No te preocupes, estaba muy enferma y apenas teníamos para pagar su tratamiento, no se podía evitar.

— Y aun así dejaste de vender…

— La vida de Ruka-tan importaba más que la de alguien que de todas formas iba a irse.

— ¿Y vuestro padre?

— ¿Quién sabe? Se fue y nunca regresó.

—… Lo siento… no sabía nada de lo que te pasaba aquí.

— Mama nos da todo lo que necesitamos, así que no pasa nada.

— ¿"Mama"? ¿Te refieres al hombre de los festivales?

— Hm, sí, somos amigos, nos conocimos hace mucho ya. Vino hace unos días y está al tanto de todo.

— ¿Qué hay de Tenshouin?

— No le gustó la excusa que puse, pero nadie ha venido por aquí, así que está bien, supongo. Oh, sí, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Izumi parpadeó. En aquel entonces no tenía uno.

— Los youkai no tenemos un nombre.

— Hm… ¿qué tal Sena Izumi? ~

Izumi no dijo nada. Tener un nombre era extraño… pero de alguna forma se sentía bien. Lo repitió para si mismo y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

— Hm, me gusta. ¿Y… cuál es tu nombre?

— ¡Leo! Tsukinaga Leo ~ Es un placer, Seeena ~

*

* * *

— ¡Oh, hemos llegado!

Tsukasa e Izumi miraron al frente. Leo había terminado de subir todos los escalones hacia el templo y tanto él como Ritsu esperaban a los dos rezagados.

— ¡Sena, eres muy lento!

Izumi solo puso cara de molestia.

— No sé cómo lo soporto, de verdad.

— Eso pregunto yo… —Tsukasa suspiró—. Por cierto, ¿adónde nos dirigimos exactamente?

— Al templo de Nazunyan, un dios. ¿Lo conoces?

—… ¿Por qué añades el término "nyan" a un nombre? Además, ¿a un dios? ¿No tienes sentido del respeto, Izumi-san?

— Te voy a hacer respetarme a mí a base de golpes, Kasa-kun.

Tsukasa puso mala cara y no dijo nada más hasta que tanto él como el de pelo gris llegaron al lado de Leo y Ritsu. Este último parpadeó al olisquear el ambiente e hizo detener al grupo. Tsukasa ladeó la cabeza al no entender el motivo por el cual se detenían y en el momento en el que iba a preguntarle al moreno si veía algo fuera de lo común, este habló.

— Hay sellos.

— ¿Sellos…?

— Hm —Ritsu miró alrededor. Un humano podía no detectarlos pero los youkai y oni tenían una percepción mejor y sí notaban la fuerza de estos artilugios—. Parece ser que Nazunyan quiere ser precavido… ~ Me pregunto si es para proteger a Ha~kun y los demás ~

— Haha… Ritsu-san parece muy feliz. Izumi-san, ¿es seguro seguir avanzando?

— Sí, pero quedaos aquí. Leo-kun, sigamos.

— Hm. Rittsu, cuida bien de Suou.

Aunque Tsukasa quiso protestar diciendo que no tendrían que dejarles atrás, Ritsu no le dejó moverse pues se había tirado prácticamente sobre él. El pelirrojo no tuvo más remedio que esperar a que los dos mayores volviesen mientras sostenía como podía al moreno.

— ¿Uh? ¿Ritsu onii-chan?

Una voz suave, melodiosa y dulce sacó de sus pensamientos a Tsukasa y a Ritsu, aunque este último pareció más feliz. Se había llegado a separar de Tsukasa para acercarse a la nueva figura que había aparecido de la nada y abrazarle. El chico de pelo azul, más bajo que Tsukasa, sostenía una escoba y no dejaba de sonreír al tener a Ritsu sobre él.

— Haa~kun, Haa~kun… ~

— Me alegro de volver a verte, Ritsu onii-chan… Aunque, ¿qué haces aquí? Oí rumores sobre que habías escapado de las montañas…

— Ahora estoy al servicio de Leo ~… Ha ido a ver a Nazunyan —tras separarse, Ritsu se giró hacia Tsukasa y sonrió—. Suu-chan, este es Haa~kun ~

— Uhm… encantado de conocerte. Mi nombre es Tsukasa Suou.

— A-ah… yo… e-esto… ¡S-Soy Hajime Shino…! Uno de los familiares de Nii~chan… ¡q-quiero decir…! D-de Nazuna Nito… —Hajime estaba rojo de vergüenza.

— ¿Familiares…? ¿Cómo Izumi-san y Ritsu-san?

— Lo nuestro es distinto —Ritsu sonrió al ver que Hajime se había escondido detrás de él por la vergüenza de tener a un desconocido delante. Luego miró a Tsukasa—. Un dios puede tener muchos familiares. Míralos como hijos o hermanos. Los puede crear de la nada o puede recuperar almas humanas para hacerlos familiares. Por supuesto obtienen inmortalidad y los poderes del dios al que sirvan.

— Ya veo…

— Ha~kun, Tokkun y Micchan se aplican al segundo caso.

— ¿Tokkun… Micchan? —Tsukasa parpadeó.

— Tomoya Mahiro y Mitsuru Tenma… —Hajime se asomó un poco para hablar—. Todos estamos bajo el cuidado de Nii~chan…

Tsukasa parpadeó. Estaba claro que tenía mucho que aprender.

— ¿Podéis contarme más…?

Mientras ellos hablaban, Leo e Izumi avanzaban por el camino de piedra en dirección hacia el templo. El tsujigiri parecía bastante alegre mientras andaba, con las manos en la nuca.

— ¡Wahahaha! ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no venimos a visitar a…? ¿Cómo se llamaba? —Leo seguía riéndose.

— Hemos dicho su nombre hace escasos segundos, imbécil… —Izumi suspiró y miró alrededor. El ambiente en el templo de Nazuna siempre estaba limpio y siempre olía a rosas. Era un santuario para los youkai a los que protegía—. Aunque echaba de menos este sitio…

— ¿¡I-Izumi-chin!? ¿¡Y Leo-chin!? —la voz de Nazuna, que había salido del templo, hizo girarse a ambos chicos—. ¿¡Qué hacéis aquí!?

— ¡Conejito! —gritó Leo.

— ¡No es conejito, es Nazuna, respeta a un dios!

— ¡Sí, sí, Naaazuuu! ¡Te echaba de menos! —Leo se habría tirado a los brazos de Nazuna si Izumi no lo hubiese detenido, agarrándole de la bufanda.

— Nazunyan, sabes a que hemos venido, ¿no?

— Sí, por desgracia lo sé —Nazuna suspiró—. Arashi-chin ya me ha informado de que vendríais a recolectar información sobre la maldición que está poniendo el monte patas arriba…

Leo adoptó una expresión más seria cuando empezó a escuchar todo aquello. Izumi lo había mirado de reojo con la misma expresión.

— Muchas han sido las víctimas ya, no puedo contarlas… y… según mis fuentes, ya ha infectado a varios youkais… si esto se extiende…

— Si esto se extiende podría infectar todo el país —Leo suspiró—. Tenemos que encontrar el foco de esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde…

Leo levantó la cabeza, como si se tratase de un animal en guardia y se llevó la mano a la bufanda para subirla un poco y tapar parte de su rostro. Había dos personas, dos humanos, que acaban de pasar. Nazuna notó lo mismo por lo que escondió las orejas de conejo que sobresalían en lo alto de su cabeza, por si acaso.

— ¡Oh, Hidaka-san! —Tomoya, que acababa de salir del templo, corrió a recibir a los dos visitantes—. ¡Y Yuuki-san también, bienvenidos! ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

— Yuuki dice que ha perdido una cosa aquí la última vez que vinimos —Hokuto suspiró—. Así que hemos venido a buscarla.

— H-hehe ~ Era un amuleto de la suerte… ¿no lo habrás visto?

— Un amuleto… ¿te refieres a un peluche super raro? —Tomoya sonrió.

—… ¿Tu amuleto es un peluche? —Hokuto miró de reojo a Makoto, con mala cara.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡H-Hidaka-kun!? ¿¡P-por qué me miras así!? ¡F-fue un regalo de mi madre! —Makoto tenía una expresión asustada al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Hokuto.

Izumi, al lado de Leo, se había quedado en silencio mirando al chico de cabello dorado, que ahora reía con torpeza al lado de Hokuto. Leo pareció darse cuenta de la expresión de pena de Izumi y se giró para observar a Makoto, sin mudar la seria expresión que había tenido hasta ahora y sin bajar la bufanda que cubría parte de su rostro. El youkai de pelo plateado cerró los ojos un instante y siguió con la mirada a los dos humanos, que siguieron a Tomoya al interior del templo.

Leo no podía leer su expresión, tampoco podía decirle nada.

— Yuu-kun… parece feliz —Leo no dijo nada, así que siguió hablando—. Tenemos que acabar con esa maldición antes de que le afecte.

— Sí, lo sé, sé que ese chico es importante para ti, Sena —Leo miró de nuevo a los chicos—. Pero no solo debemos protegerles a ellos, y lo sabes.

— Sí, lo sé, y sé que ya no puedo volver a hablarle como antaño —Izumi suspiró y se volvió hacia Nazuna, que había permanecido en silencio todo el rato—. Nazunyan, danos más detalles.

Leo bajó la mirada y permaneció en silencio el resto de la explicación de Nazuna.

* * *

— ¿Crees que Hokke ~ y Ukki ~ tardarán mucho en llegar?

— No lo sé, pero solo espero que no se pierdan demasiado.

Subaru rió al igual que Mao, que caminaba a su lado. Los dos iban camino al templo de Nazuna, para ir a buscar a los dos amigos que restaban en su grupo. Habían quedado para ir a comer todos juntos al puesto de los gemelos Aoi, pero estaban tardando demasiado. A medio camino, el de cabello del color de las naranjas se detuvo al notar algo, haciendo que Mao se detuviese justo detrás de él.

— ¿Qué es…?

— ¿Una mujer? —Subaru se acercó corriendo a la muchacha de cabello rojizo, que parecía haberse caído y a duras penas lograba levantarse—. ¿Se encuentra bien…?

Mao sentía que algo no iba bien, y fue más que obvio al ver los brazos manchados de negro, como los cadáveres que habían estado apareciendo hasta entonces. Además, en una de sus manos llevaba un cuchillo. Llevado por el horror, alzó la voz.

— ¡Subaru! ¡Aléjate de ella, ahora!

— ¿Eh? ¿Sari? —se giró hacia él y parpadeó—. ¿Qué pasa?

La mujer se incorporó rápidamente e iba a atacar a Subaru, pero Mao fue más rápido y placó a su amigo para esquivar el corte, aunque fue dañado en una pierna en el proceso. Ahogó un grito de dolor, y una vez ambos estuvieron en el suelo, Subaru se giró rápidamente hacia Mao.

— ¡S-Sari! ¿¡E-estás bien!?

— T-tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que se levante… —Mao sentía que le fallaba el cuerpo de repente.

— ¿¡P-pero que le pasa a esa mujer!? ¿¡Por qué nos ataca!? —Subaru se levantó y sostuvo los hombros de Mao—. ¿¡Puedes levantarte!?

“¿Por qué me… pesa el cuerpo tan de repente…?”, aunque Mao pensase eso, no podía preocupar a Subaru, así que trató de ponerse en pie con cuidado.

— M-me ha hecho un poco de daño, pero está bien —Subaru le ayudó a sostenerse.

Ya que estaban en pie, era hora de huir. A sus espaldas, aquella mujer trataba de ponerse de pie una vez más, aunque parecía más un muerto viviente que una humana. Mao apenas podía correr en condiciones y Subaru empezaba a preocuparse demasiado, debido a su estado.

— S-Sari, ¿estás bien?

— Sí, sí… no te preocupes… sólo céntrate en salir de aquí… si llegas al templo estarás a salvo.

— ¿¡Cómo que si llego!? ¡Vamos a llegar los dos!

Mao parpadeó por la mala reacción de Subaru y se echó a reír.

— No vas a cambiar… —entonces se detuvo, sorprendiendo a Subaru. Se agachó para detener la hemorragia del corte de su tobillo y se puso en pie—. Soy un lastre, lo sabes.

— ¿¡Pero qué estás diciendo!?

Donde antes había una mujer, se le sumaron dos personas más, con las mismas características. No hablaban, estaban cubiertos de manchas negras y llevaban armas blancas en sus manos. Mao miró a Subaru y le dedicó una sonrisa.

— Corre al templo, Subaru, avisa a los demás. Yo no puedo hacer nada con esta herida… trataré de despistarles.

— ¡SARI!

* * *

Kaoru se detuvo al escuchar la dulce voz de Kanata en una de sus melodías habituales. La chica que iba a su lado se detuvo al mismo tiempo y le preguntó si algo iba mal, ya que ella no escuchaba nada. El rubio se disculpó y se despidió de ella, diciendo que luego la buscaría para volver a hablar juntos, pero que debía irse. Ella pareció aceptar, así que Kaoru se apuró a seguir el tono que solo él podía escuchar, aunque no le llevó demasiado tiempo. Kanata nunca salía del templo, así que se encontraba sentado en la parte trasera de este, en el porche, mientras cantaba a una concha en la palma de su mano.

El dios de cabello azul cesó su melodía al escuchar pasos y giró la cabeza en la misma dirección; su mirada rápidamente se vio iluminada por la presencia del kitsune

— ¡Kaoru! Bienvenido, ¿no estabas en “una cita”?

— Sí, pero he escuchado tu llamada, ¿ocurre algo? —Kaoru se sentó a su lado.

— Nada en especial, solo quería ver si habías terminado, “quería” estar con Kaoru mientras el tiempo me lo permita.

— Hoy estás muy raro, Kanata-kun —Kaoru suspiró.

Kanata parpadeó al fijarse en el collar de Kaoru. No era nada del otro mundo; una gema roja que el rubio nunca se quitaba de encima. Kanata se quedó en silencio un par de segundos hasta que ladeó la cabeza.

— Kaoru, tu collar… rara vez lo llevas al “descubierto”.

— Ah… —Kaoru bajó la cabeza y cogió el collar—. Pensé en lo que me dijiste. Es un regalo de Sakuma-san, así que presumir de ello no está mal de cuando en vez…

— Rei… él te encontró cuando eras un niño, ¿verdad? “Prácticamente” te crió.

— Supongo que puedes decirlo así, pero luego me abandonó por algo más, así que no sé cómo considerarlo. Además, no tenemos una edad. No sabía controlar mi aspecto en aquel entonces, así que un niño era lo más fácil de adoptar —Kaoru miró al cielo despejado y suspiró—. Me enseñó muchas cosas, aún así.

— Sí… Rei es ese tipo de “persona”, fufu ~ Aún recuerdo cuando “te presentó” a nosotros. Eras un niño muy tímido, Kaoru.

— Ughh, no me lo recuerdes —Kaoru puso mala cara y suspiró—. Poco después de eso me dio el collar, y un par de días después dijo que se iría con no sé quién… al igual que tú… volví a quedarme solo —Kaoru suspiró. Kanata solo permaneció en silencio—. Bueno, eso queda en el pasado ya.

— Kaoru… realmente, ¿estás bien?

Kaoru lo miró de reojo y sonrió. Kanata lo tomó como un sí, lo que le hizo volver a sonreír como era ya costumbre.

— Puka, puka… ♪ Me alegro. Pero ahora todo “está bien”, ¿no crees? —Kanata se llevó las manos al pecho para luego extenderlas al cielo azul, que casi tenía el aspecto del mar—. Después de todo, estamos vivos… ♪

— Pff… —Kaoru se echó a reír—. Hoy estás muy raro, Kanata-kun.

— No te “rías”, Kaoru —Kanata hinchó los mofletes, aunque acabó sonriendo con sinceridad—. Es solo… quiero aprovechar el tiempo a tu lado, Kaoru.

— ¿Y eso a qué viene…?

Kanata puso una mano sobre la concha, en su otra mano y miró a Kaoru con una sonrisa tranquila.

— Quizás esté “un poco” nostálgico. Siento que si no “digo” todo ahora, nunca seré capaz de decirlo.

— Hablas como si fueses a morir… —Kaoru empezaba a preocuparse, pero Kanata no dejaba de sonreír.

— No todos somos “eternos”.

* * *

— ¡Ayuda…!

Subaru llegó a duras penas al templo. Su garganta dolía, sus piernas fallaron y terminó cayendo al suelo, ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes. Tsukasa parpadeó, seguido de Ritsu, que conocía perfectamente a aquella persona, aunque se extrañó de su presencia allí y de forma tan agitada. No tenía un buen presentimiento.

— ¿Ritsu-san…?

— ¡Sari…!

—… Maa~kun —sin más, Ritsu salió corriendo, a una velocidad que Tsukasa no pudo creer.

Al igual que Ritsu, Izumi y Leo rápidamente se pusieron a la defensiva y listos para correr detrás del moreno, mientras que Hajime y Tomoya atendían a Subaru para saber qué había pasado, junto a Hokuto y Makoto, que parecían más preocupados que vivos.

_【_ _A veces, las palabras que nunca dices..._ _】_

Cuando Tsukasa iba a correr junto a sus compañeros, Izumi le hizo detenerse.

— Quédate aquí con los demás y procura que nadie salga de este templo.

Sin más, Izumi salió corriendo detrás de Leo, que iba seguido de Mitsuru, que llevaba a la espalda a Nazuna, ya que su poder se basaba en correr a una velocidad casi anormal. Tsukasa se quedó viendo la partida de todos, en silencio, solo interrumpido por la entrecortada respiración de Subaru y las preguntas que sus amigos sobre qué ha pasado.

_【_ _Las acciones que nunca llegan a realizarse…_ _】_

Mao corría a toda velocidad por el bosque. Trataba de alejar a aquellos seres del templo, pero la pierna herida empezaba a ser un problema, y la pérdida de sangre era tal que apenas tenía consciencia. Pero se obligaba a correr, se obligaba a huir para que el peligro no alcanzase a sus amigos.

— ¡Maa~kun!

La voz de Ritsu hizo que Mao se detuviese en seco. Esa voz, la voz que no había escuchado desde que que era un niño, la voz de aquel oni que tanto quiso antes de separarse.

— ¿Rit…chan?

— ¡¡Cuidado...!!

En el mismo momento en el que Ritsu alzó la mano para advertir del peligro, uno de aquellos seres asestó un golpe mortal en la espalda del joven humano. Ritsu sintió el horror y el miedo crecer desde sus más profundos adentros, al mismo tiempo que Mao caía al suelo.

El último sonido, fue el "click" de la pinza de pelo que el pelirrojo siempre llevaba encima.

_【Quizás_ _alguien va a morir, Kaoru... Por eso “quiero” decirte todo lo que quiero antes de que sea “demasiado tarde”… Y tú... deberías hacer lo mismo. Nunca te arrepientas de nada._ _】_

_—_ ¡¡Maa~kun!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOHOHO FELIZ NAVIDAD ATRASADA. Traigo dos capítulos seguidos, que me he puesto las pilas y quiero dejar regalos en forma de dolor y lágrimas.
> 
> Se vienen los capítulos más dolorosos ~


	7. Anuncio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Han sido 84 años! Pero por fin, capítulo seis ~

— _¡Madre! ¡Madre espera!_

Tsukasa, de unos seis años, corría detrás de una mujer de largo cabello rojo y kimono blanco, como el que se usaba como tradición en las bodas. El lugar era un puente de madera levantado sobre nada, y mientras caía una ceniza extraña, Tsukasa avanzaba sin detenerse, hasta que aquella extraña mujer a la que llamaba madre se paró, haciéndolo también el menor.

— _¡Madre! ¿A qué te refieres con que nos rindamos?_ —Tsukasa tomó la flauta entre sus pequeñas manos y frunció el ceño—. _¡Yo voy a protegerte de los youkai si es necesario!_

— _No son los youkai los que van a acabar con nosotros, cielo_ —respondió la mujer con una sonrisa—. _Cuando llegue el momento, verás que será mejor unirte al enemigo que luchar contra él._

— _Tú… no eres mi madre, ¿verdad?_ —Tsukasa bajó la mirada—. _Mi madre nunca diría algo así…_

— _No… no lo soy, pero sí estamos relacionados por sangre, Tsukasa… por eso debes hacerme caso… ríndete, deja que yo te ayude pequeño…_

Tsukasa se quedó mirando la sonrisa cautivadora de aquella mujer, no entendiendo a qué se refería con que se rindiese. Si no era su madre, ¿por qué el parecido era tan similar? Tsukasa quiso decir algo más, pero de repente unas presencias le sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Eran monjes y los estaban rodeando; y había uno de ellos que le era muy familiar.

— _¿Eh…? Yo… te he visto antes…_

* * *

La mano de Tsukasa tembló y lentamente sus sentidos volvieron. Abrió los ojos, lentamente, preguntándose en qué momento se había quedado dormido o en todo lo que había pasado. Recordaba haber estado con Ritsu y Hajime… y también sobre la emergencia por la cual varios de sus compañeros salieron disparados fuera del templo. Tsukasa tenía la cabeza apoyada en la bufanda de Leo mientras que su propio haori lo cubría. Lentamente fue incorporándose, más despierto, y fue cuando notó el ambiente; estaba cubierto de una luz azulada que no entendía de dónde salía.

— ¿Qué…?

Entonces lo vio. Hajime estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en curar la horrible herida de un chico pelirrojo que no parecía mayor que él. No entendía qué había pasado, pero antes de preguntar, notó la presencia de Ritsu a su lado. El moreno estaba abrazado a sus piernas, casi temblando, y sin apartar sus ojos rojos carmesí de aquella figura tumbada en el suelo. Tsukasa no creyó poder decirle nada.

— Ritsu-san… —al no recibir respuesta supuso que el moreno ni siquiera pestañearía. Así que tras levantarse, abandonó la habitación.

Cerró la puerta corredera con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido y se apoyó en ella. Ahora que recordaba aquel sueño pensó en todo lo que vio o escuchó, y lo primero que hizo fue mirarse los brazos, aunque no veía rastro de aquellas marcas negras.

— Ah, ya has despertado.

Tsukasa alzó la vista al escuchar la voz de Izumi. Este se acercó al pelirrojo para comprobar su estado y suspiró.

— Al menos ya estás bien. Mashiro nos dijo que colapsaste poco después de que nos fuésemos.

—… Izumi-san, ¿quién es esa persona? ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Ah… Isara Mao. No sé quién se supone que es para Kuma-kun, pero es uno de los humanos del pueblo… y al parecer, bastante importante para él. No se ha movido, ¿verdad? —Tsukasa negó con la cabeza. Izumi suspiró—. Me lo suponía. Lo atacaron esos… seres. Ni siquiera sé cómo llamarlos. Kuma-kun se nos había adelantado y cuando llegamos allí todos estaban más que chamuscados, solo quedaban cenizas… Kuma-kun estaba bastante asustado por la sangre, pero logramos traer a Isara hasta aquí. Hajime ha estado curándolo desde entonces y Kuma-kun se ha negado a dormir.

—… ¿Y Leo-san?

Izumi miró al cielo estrellado. Era noche de luna creciente, después de todo, una de sus favoritas aun a pesar de los trágicos sucesos del día.

— Con Nazunyan y el resto de sus niños.

Tsukasa alzó la vista, decidido. Estaba claro que no podía quedarse quieto; llevó una mano a su obi y avanzó hacia delante.

En otra habitación, Nazuna, Mitsuru, Tomoya y Le estaban hablando. Los dos menores parecían preparar remedios caseros bajo la atenta mirada de Nazuna, que los ayudaba de cuando en vez. Leo, solo vestido con su kimono color verde no se veía ni la mitad de feliz que de costumbre. Una expresión lúgubre cubría su rostro. Sentía el dolor de Ritsu como propio y aunque se obligase a sonreír, a veces el dolor era tal que apenas podía respirar con normalidad.

—… Nazu… ese chico, ¿va a salvarse?

— Bueno… no puedo asegurar nada… Hajime-chin es el mejor de mis niños en la magia de curación, pero la herida era demasiado profunda y no sé si llegará a sobrevivir… —Nazuna suspiró—. Empiezas a notar cansancio, ¿verdad?

Leo miró su propia mano, que apretó con cuidado, convirtiéndola en un puño, que luego abrió. Repitió el proceso un par de veces y suspiró.

— Me cuesta un poco moverme, pero… estoy bien.

— Leo-chin, deberías descansar… sé que también estás pasando por estrés por lo de ese humano… Tsukasa-chin, ¿verdad? —al ver a Leo asentir, suspiró—. Si sigues así, a este paso colapsarás, Leo-chin, o peor, morirás.

Izumi al otro lado de la puerta corredera escuchaba con atención toda la conversación, pero no dijo nada, solo entró cuando lo creyó necesario. Leo lo vio, pero no dijo nada, solo volvió a dirigirse a Nazuna cuando lo creyó necesario.

— No voy a morir, Nazu. Tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer antes de que eso llegue a pasar. Además…

La voz de Leo se vio eclipsada por la dulce melodía de una flauta, que conocía a la perfección. Tanto él como Nazuna se dirigieron al exterior, seguidos por el silencioso Izumi que no dijo ni una sola palabra durante el pequeño trayecto. En el exterior, bajo la luna creciente, Tsukasa danzaba mientras tocaba aquel instrumento, y aunque Leo se preocupó por el posible descontrol de aquel chico de pelo manzana, parecía que todo marchaba a la perfección.

— Kasa-kun quiere ayudarnos, Leo-kun.

Leo y Nazuna se volvieron hacia la serpiente, que miraba casi encandilado el baile de aquel humano, que controlaba personas de papel, amuletos que los exorcistas usaban contra los malos espíritus. Estos danzaban alrededor de Tsukasa, que los controlaba sin ningún problema.

— Es consciente de que no quiere ser un lastre.

— ¿Propones que le dejemos luchar? —preguntó Leo, arqueando una ceja.

Izumi volvió la vista a Tsukasa, tras un segundo en el que había mirado a Leo. No respondió a esa pregunta, solo cerró los ojos y dejó que la música pusiese voz a sus palabras.

* * *

— Bienvenido una noche más a mi humilde morada, Keito.

Keito no estaba para las bromas de Eichi, que en esta ocasión no estaba en su cama si no que se encontraba a pie y vestido con un elegante atuendo. El capitán de la guardia no dijo nada y cruzó la habitación; había atendido a la llamada del rubio a pesar de que fuese más de medianoche, razón por la cual no iba vestido con su uniforme de la guardia si no con una simple camisa y unos pantalones normales. Se sentó en una de las elegantes sillas de la sala, frente a una mesita que ya tenía dos tazas humeantes de té preparadas para los dos. Eichi pronto se sentó en frente a Keito, sonriente.

— Menudos ánimos traes, Keito. Pensé que estarías feliz de verme más sano. Vamos, ¿ni una sonrisa para mí?

— Corta la palabrería, Eichi. No tienes ni idea del horror que me has hecho pasar para acudir a tu caprichosa llamada. Más te vale que sí sea importante.

Eichi tomó la taza entre sus manos y dio un sorbo al té negro que le habían preparado hacía unos escasos momentos. La calidez del líquido hizo sonreír al rubio de celestes orbes que, tras apartar la taza, esbozó una sonrisa.

— Claro que es importante.

— Lo que tú consideras importante es muy relativo.

Eichi rió y Keito puso cara de absoluta molestia. No estaba de humor para aguantar tonterías y aun así, allí seguía. No por nada Eichi y él habían sido amigos desde edad muy temprana.

— He puesto mi mejor esfuerzo en buscar los documentos que mi padre escondió en su archivo secreto —Eichi sacó una llave dorada de su bolsillo y se la tendió a Keito—. Espero que te ayude.

— Se supone que nadie excepto los Tenshouin pueden entrar a ese archivo.

— Esa regla se aplicaba cuando no había una plaga afectando a esta ciudad, Keito —Eichi apagó su sonrisa de golpe—. Ya he cometido suficientes pecados en esta corta vida que se me ha dado como para seguir las reglas pero… —cerró los ojos y apretó la llave en su mano—. No sé qué es lo que hay ahí abajo, si te soy sincero. Al no poder bajar por mi propio pie, quién sabe los horrores que mis antepasados han escrito… al menos, esperemos que haya información útil.

Keito aceptó la llave y se levantó para salir de la habitación. Tenía pensado bajar a aquella habitación secreta, si era por el bien de la ciudad. Antes de desaparecer por la puerta, Eichi suspiró.

—… Espero que no me odies si encuentras algo inadecuado.

Keito cerró los ojos.

— Jamás podría odiarte, Eichi.

Keito se fue y Eichi se quedó mirando la taza de té que su amigo de la infancia no había ni rozado. El té se había enfriado en un instante, así como los ánimos de aquella habitación.

— Si fuese tú yo sí me odiaría.

Durante su camino, Keito recogió una vieja lámpara de aceite para iluminar su camino, pues en el sótano de la casa no había luz ninguna. Cualquiera en esa situación habría sentido miedo: estaba recorriendo un largo pasillo, en el cual había cajas apiladas a los lados y lo hacía más estrecho, totalmente a oscuras. Se escuchaba el silbido del viento entrando por la única puerta a espaldas de Keito y todo aquello olía a humedad. Para ser una familia con fortuna, parecía que carecían del tiempo para poner orden a aquel horrible sótano.

Finalmente Keito llegó a su destino. Estaba frente a una puerta de madera cerrada a cal y canto, que abrió sin problemas con la llave que Eichi dejó en su poder; la puerta hizo un crujido y finalmente cedió a abrirse lentamente. Las bisagras no se habían engrasado en muchísimo tiempo por lo que el crujido de la puerta se prolongó un rato más hasta que se abrió del todo. Keito pasó a la habitación y levantó la lámpara de aceite una vez dentro, para iluminar más la sala. Todo estaba lleno de estanterías con un montón de documentos, cajas u otros objetos de valor que se habían apilado allí con el tiempo, como si fuese un trastero. El capitán de la guardia no perdió tiempo en acercarse a las estanterías, dejó la lámpara sobre unas cajas cerca de donde estaba y quitó el primer libro, para leer su interior. Encontró un montón de cuentas con números, presumiblemente las ganancias y pérdidas, y según la fecha, eran de haría unos cuarenta años atrás.

Keito repitió el proceso una docena de veces hasta que encontró un libro en particular, como un diario, de hacía unos siglos aproximadamente, redactado por un doctor. Curioso por tal hallazgo, pues el nombre del autor estaba borrado, empezó a leer.

“xx de xx de xx:

La recuperación del individuo xxx avanza favorablemente. Si esto continúa así, podrá volver a caminar en muy poco tiempo. Es una pena que su salud sea tan débil, su espíritu podría ayudar a ahuyentar los youkai y oni durante xxx años.”

Keito arqueó una ceja. Muchas palabras eran ilegibles o estaban borradas, careciendo de sentido, pero pasó la página y siguió leyendo.

“xx de xx de xx:

La familia xxx ha pasado sus últimas horas con la muchacha xxx. La enfermedad ha ido a peor después del ritual. Hemos acelerado demasiado las cosas. Parece sentir rencor. Tememos que sucumba a los youkai.”

“xx de xx de xx:

Hemos encontrado a xxx junto a una serpiente, en el jardín, junto a sus flores favoritas. Era un youkai. Ha intentado sacarla del xxx pero logramos retenerla.”

“xx de xx de …:

Ha sucedi..o lo pe…r. La much…c…a ha fall…cid… hoy. Un aur… o…cur.. cubre el tem…lo. La fami…a Su…u ha sido ev…cuada. No pod…mos control…r su pod…”

La última página estaba totalmente desgastada por el tiempo. Keito resopló y trató de completar aquellas últimas frases y darle un sentido: “Ha sucedido lo peor. La muchacha ha fallecido hoy. Un aura oscura cubre el templo. La familia Suou ha sido evacuada. No podemos controlar su poder.”

— ¿La familia Suou? ¿Y de qué muchacha están hablando?

Un papel cayó de aquel libro y Keito se agachó para recogerlo. Parecía ser una página arrancada del libro, pero era mucho más reciente que lo narrado en aquel diario, pero no por ello dejaba de ser información importante.

“Hoy ha sido la cuarta vez que nos hemos encontrado a esas criaturas. Hemos sido capaces de alejarlos del templo, pero seguramente vuelvan. La ira de esa chica acabará con esta ciudad tarde o temprano.

La familia ha dejado de asistir. Según sus informes no ha vuelto a nacer un niño o niña que pueda ayudar a disipar la maldición. Si pasa más tiempo, quizás este lugar no tenga salvación.”

El documento estaba firmado por uno de los antiguos monjes supremos del templo antiguo del bosque, por lo que Keito frunció el ceño.

— Tenemos que ir a hablar con el monje… si lo que pone en estos documentos es cierto, corremos un peligro mortal…

— _Amazing!_ Keito-kun, qué sorpresa verte aquí.

— Hibiki. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Wataru, salido de la nada como ya era costumbre, sonrió. No estaba allí por casualidad, por supuesto, y Keito lo sabía de sobra. Investigó la habitación por seguridad y vio que la puerta, la única entrada y salida, estaba cerrada. Tras chasquear la lengua, cerró el diario con el papel que recogió entre sus páginas y lo pegó a él.

— He venido a contarte una historia de hace tiempo. La que no viene en los diarios o libros oficiales —Wataru sonrió—. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, existió una joven en la familia Suou. Era una joven hermosa, su cabello rojo como el de las manzanas relucía con la luz del sol, pero tenía algo en particular. En realidad, dos cosas: era frágil de salud y tenía un poder espiritual inimaginable, el mayor que hasta entonces había existido en la familia.

» Cada vez que alguien con un poder espiritual alto nacía, su destino era realizar un ritual en el templo para alejar a los youkai, oni y espíritus malignos de la ciudad. Pero la muchacha, por su salud, si lo realizaba, probablemente su cuerpo no aguantaría y moriría.

Keito siguió con la mirada a Wataru, que caminaba por la habitación.

— La muchacha no deseaba hacerle daño a los youkai, y estos a ella tampoco. Los atraía como la miel, y más de uno quiso ser su amigo, como la serpiente que se menciona en esa historia que leíste. Da la casualidad que es el mismo Izumi, ¿sabes? Fufufu ~

— ¿Sena conocía a uno de los antepasados de Suou?

— Los youkai pueden vivir durante mucho tiempo, Keito. Mira sino a Rei, aunque en aquel entonces serían unos niños pequeños —Wataru rió—. _Amazing!_ Es raro ver expresiones de confusión en el rostro de Keito, este payaso es un afortunado por poder contemplarlas.

— Hibiki, termina.

— Obligaron a la muchacha a hacer el ritual, y poco después de eso, la muchacha murió entre dolores inimaginables. Su cuerpo empezó a fallar poco a poco y no pudieron ponerle fin. Y murió con rencor, el que creó esa maldición que intenta eliminar a todos los habitantes de este pueblo.

— ¿Y cómo propones que encontremos el foco de esa maldición? —Keito gruñó—. ¿Y qué tiene que ver Tsukinaga en todo esto?

— ¿Nuestro pequeño tsujigiri, al que acusaron falsamente de asesinatos tan atroces y que por los cuales perdió a su hermana? Bueno, ahora mismo sabes que está protegiendo al más reciente miembro de la familia Suou, ¿cierto? Ese es su rol. Fufu, por supuesto, todos somos muñecos en esta pobre obra de teatro.

Wataru empezó a sacar libros, a mirar sus hojas y dejarlos en su sitio de nuevo, como un entretenimiento. Keito no apartaba la mirada de él en ningún momento, por si se le daba por desaparecer.

— ¡Solo tenemos dos caminos, Keito! —Wataru se volvió hacia él y extendió los brazos hacia ambos lados—. Morir en paz o ser un espíritu en busca de venganza, dos caminos opuestos al final de nuestra vida. Dos caminos muy frágiles.

Eichi se llevó una mano a la boca de golpe, empezaba a sentir que le faltaba el aliento, de un momento a otro. Se levantó para ir hacia la puerta en un intento de pedir ayuda, pero sus piernas flaquearon y terminó cayendo al suelo, haciendo un sonido sordo.

Keito de repente sintió que algo iba mal, por lo que Wataru sonrió.

— ¿Qué camino elegirás al final de tu vida, Keito? —al no recibir una respuesta, Wataru bajó los brazos—. Y, por cierto… yo no seguiría investigando lo que se encuentra en este lugar… quizás encuentres la sangre que tanto costó ocultar.

* * *

Ritsu abrió los ojos. Hajime había tomado un descanso desde que empezó a utilizar sus poderes, dijo que ahora dependía de la voluntad de Mao. Ritsu creía que lo mejor que podía hacer hasta que hubiese un cambio era quedarse allí, sin moverse, sin apartar la mirada, aunque su cuerpo doliese. Todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza era culpa, remordimientos, dolor. ¿Y si hubiese sido más rápido, más fuerte? Podría haber salvado a Mao. O, ¿y si aquel día en el que empezó a sentir que algo iba mal, hubiese aparecido frente a él para llevarle lejos? No importaba si le odiaba, no importaba nada mientras aquel chico pudiese estar a salvo.

Sin embargo allí estaban, hasta allí les llevó sus pobres decisiones. Leo se lo advirtió cuando había llegado al escenario donde él mismo había masacrado a los culpables de la herida de Mao, le dijo que sus decisiones eran solo suyas y que si se lamentaba solo llegaría a perder a más gente que quería. Fueron palabras duras, muy similares a las de su hermano, pero que en el fondo, eran ciertas. Ritsu miró la pulsera que Leo le regaló Leo el día en que realizó un pacto con él; esa misma mano tembló debido al miedo que estaba sintiendo y por ello volvió a abrazarse a sus piernas. Y apretó los ojos.

— Maa~kun…

— Ugh…

Ritsu abrió los ojos de nuevo, casi de golpe, al escuchar aquel quejido. Deshizo su posición fetal y se levantó para acercarse al humano, que lentamente, fue abriendo los ojos.

— Dónde… qué… —alzó la mirada y se encontró a Ritsu, cuyo labio inferior temblaba—. ¿Ritsu…? ¿Eres tú…?

Ritsu se sentó sobre sus piernas cerca de Mao y compuso la mejor sonrisa que podía.

— Maa~kun…

— Ritchan ~… Pensé que… jamás volvería a verte, desde que me advertiste que me fuese de este stio… ¿hace unos dos meses?

— Sí, sí… lo siento, han pasado cosas muy raras.

Mao suspiró, dramático.

— Menuda forma de dejar a tu amigo de la infancia, ¿sabes? Me dolió, que lo sepas.

Ritsu hacía su mejor esfuerzo para no llorar allí mismo. Ver a Mao sonreír después de una broma era como ver un milagro pasar delante de sus propios ojos, por lo que su cuerpo no reaccionó demasiado bien. Sus manos temblaron sobre sus rodillas una vez más y Mao no tardó en darse cuenta.

— ¿Ritsu? ¿Estás temblando? —con una de sus manos cogió una de las de Ritsu y este bajó la cabeza, sin decir nada… hasta que apoyó del todo la frente al lado del cuerpo de Mao—. Te asusté… ¿no es cierto?

— Maa~kun… idiota… no vuelvas a hacer esto…

— Sí, sí —Mao, con una tierna sonrisa, acarició la cabeza de Ritsu, que tras mirarle sorprendido, cerró los ojos y pudo volver a sonreír.

* * *

— ¡Sakuma-san!

Dos voces iguales, la de los gemelos Aoi, cuyas orejas kitsune asomaban por lo alto de su cabeza, sacaron a Rei de sus pensamientos. Con una sonrisa, el moreno se volvió hacia los dos hermanos.

— Yuuta-kun, Hinata-kun.

— Hemos vuelto —dijo el mayor de los gemelos, con una sonrisa.

— Y traemos noticias —se apresuró a decir el menor.

— Espero que sean buenas noticias, al menos.

— Oh, habéis vuelto —Kouga se acercó desde atrás a los gemelos y revolvió su cabello—. Buen trabajo.

— ¡Oogami-san, no hagas eso! —se quejó Yuuta.

— Oogami-san siendo amable, increíble ~ —puntualizó Hinata.

— Preferís que os mate o qué.

— Oogami, no —Adonis suspiró a su espalda.

— A lo que íbamos —Hinata se llevó las manos a la nuca—. Traemos noticias del pueblo, han aparecido varios cadáveres quemados, creemos que ha sido Ritsu-kun ~

— O Hakaze-san en su defecto, pero nunca abandona el templo de Shinkai-sama —añadió Yuuta.

Al escuchar aquel nombre, Rei enmudeció, cosa que Kouga notó, por lo que resopló y miró hacia el frente.

— Deberías arreglar las cosas con Hakaze.

— Como si fuese tan fácil, perrito.

— Yo no he dicho que lo sea, pero si sigues huyendo terminarás solo. Deja de escapar de todo lo que te da dolor de cabeza porque te arrepentirás, imbécil —suspiró—. La culpa fue más suya que tuya pero…

— Ahí te equivocas —Rei sonrió—. Yo lo abandoné, es normal que no quisiera estar conmigo y vivir como un humano.

— ¡Arrrgh! ¿¡Sabes que eso es lo que más me cabrea de ti!? —Kouga sorprendió a Rei, que parpadeó—. ¡Siempre te culpas pero no sales de este sitio a arreglar las cosas!

Todo quedó en silencio y Kouga parpadeó, antes de enrojecer de vergüenza por tantas miradas, razón por la que Rei empezó a reírse bastante alto.

— ¿¡De qué cojones te ríes!?

— E-en fin, Aoi-kun, decidme qué sabéis sobre Ritsu.

— ¡¡No me ignores!!

— ¡Sí! —respondieron los hermanos.

Rei miró el pergamino que descansaba en su regazo; una carta que Madara le había traído en su pequeña visita. Y la firmaba, ni más ni menos, que Natsume Sakasaki, anunciando su pronta venida.

— Los cinco estaremos juntos después de tanto… huh…


	8. Tragicomedia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmaaaooo que sí que estoy viva, tomad otro capi (por fin me ha venido la inspiración perdón por el retraso pero llevaba ya mucho tiempo sin ganas de tocar esto meh)
> 
> cuenta como regalo por el día de knights? 
> 
> disfrutad ♥

Shu miraba a través de la ventana de su vacía mansión, completamente inmóvil. La lluvia golpeaba el cristal con timidez, y las gotas se deslizaban con lentitud una tras otra por la superficie. Después de que días atrás se hubiese reunido con la guardia de Eichi, no sabía cómo actuar a continuación. Ya sabía el paradero de Nazuna, sin embargo, ¿por qué no se movía? ¿Por qué no ir tras aquel que en su día quiso como a un miembro de su familia? Se sentía contrariado, aunque por su inexpresivo rostro no se notase la diferencia de una emoción a otra.

“Deberías dejar de actuar con esa muñeca y mostrar tus sentimientos de una vez”, le había dicho Kuro antes de salir de su mansión. Pero Shu no podía permitirse dejar de hablar con Madomoiselle cuando lo había ayudado a superar tantísimas crisis emocionales. Pero al fin y al cabo, no había sido la única que lo acompañó en esos viajes. Fuera, pudo observar a Mika, bajo uno de los múltiples cobertizos situados en el interior de los muros de la mansión. Parecía estar hablando con sus cuervos, como de costumbre, y mandándolos a recolectar la información necesaria en todos los lados de la ciudad. En cuanto terminó y Mika miró hacia el edificio, pudo distinguir la mirada del de pelo rosa, al cual le dedicó una sonrisa y posteriormente saludó con una mano. Shu desvió la mirada y volvió al interior de la habitación para seguir con sus tareas, que no era otra que un vestido nuevo para aquella hermosa muñeca de porcelana. Era rojo, como los ojos de Nazuna, y tenía motivos en dorado como uno de los ojos de Mika. No había escogido esos colores al azar, si no pensando en esas dos mismas razones.

Sin embargo no podía concentrarse, por lo que dejó los alfileres sobre la mesa y salió de la habitación en la que pasaba los días encerrado. De ahí se dirigió a la puerta principal y cogió uno de los paraguas de su respectivo paragüero, al lado de la entrada. Lo abrió una vez fuera y buscó a Mika con la mirada, antes de acercarse a buscarlo. El moreno estaba sentado en el césped, mirando el cielo encapotado y la lluvia caer hasta que el paraguas situado sobre él le impidió ver algo más. Sorprendido, a la par que preocupado, se levantó con rapidez para mirar a Shu, que no mudó su expresión en ningún momento.

— ¿Oshi-san?

— Vas a resfriarte, deberías entrar.

Mika parpadeó.

— Pero debo esperar a mis cuervos, Oshi-san, ¡podrían traer información de Nazuna-nii!

— No me repliques. Si enfermas no podrás ser de ayuda, así que vamos.

Mika no protestó nada más puesto que Shu, como siempre, tenía toda la razón. Mika cogió el paraguas y sin separarse del marionetero.

Una vez en el interior de la casa, Shu secó el pelo del tengu a consciencia con una toalla, todo en absoluto silencio. Los dos se habían acostumbrado a hablar sin hacerlo y ya apenas necesitaban palabras para expresar lo que querían decirse. En cuanto terminó, Shu apartó la toalla de su cabello y la dobló, dejándola sobre la mesa; Mika la recogió y fue a guardarla en seguida para otra ocasión –pues tendría que volver a salir en cuanto sus cuervos volviesen-, y en cuanto regresó, se acercó a la ventana mientras que Shu terminaba los arreglos del vestido de su pequeña marioneta.

Entonces Mika notó algo, o mejor dicho alguien, en la entrada de la mansión.

— ¿Oshi-san? ¿Esperabas a alguien hoy?

— ¿Ah? —Shu se giró, se levantó de su asiento y se aproximó a la ventana donde la lluvia aún golpeaba.

En portal de la mansión había una figura bastante alta que Shu pudo identificar a la primera. Miró de reojo a Mika, que con eso ya supo que hacer. Salió de la habitación, fue a coger un paraguas y corrió a abrir el portalito, para dejar a aquella persona pasar. Minutos más tarde, Shu lo recibió en la puerta.

— No pensaba que ibas a volver, Mikejima.

Madara se quitó la capucha con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Yo también me alegro de verte, Shu-san, ¡hahaha!

— Y como siempre tienes una risa de lo más ruidosa… Kagehira, prepara té.

— ¡Voy, Oshi-san! Mama-san, ¿quiere quitarse la capa y que la ponga a secar?

— Ooh, ¡sería de gran ayuda, gracias, Mika-san! —tras darle la capa, Mika desapareció por el pasillo. Madara sonrió y siguió a Shu—. Tienes un buen niño a tu cargo, Shu-san.

— Supongo que sí —una vez en la salita, donde la chimenea estaba encendida, Shu se sentó en uno de los sillones—. Por favor, siéntate y cuéntame qué te trae por aquí.

— Gracias —Madara tomó asiento en uno de los sofás frente a Shu, una vez dejó la naginata apoyada a su lado –cosa que a Shu le desagradaba pero no podía separarse de su arma, no importaba donde fuese- y sonrió—. Supongo que Shu-san, como de costumbre, sabe bastantes cosas de las que están pasando, ¿noo? Necesito que busques a alguien por mí.

Mika volvió con una bandeja, con té y un croissant para Shu, además de galletas para Madara. Dejó todo sobre una mesa y se acercó a la ventana.

— ¿A Tsukinaga, no? ¿Y qué gano yo con eso?

— Nada, pero tampoco perderías, ¿me equivoco? —al ver que Shu no respondía, Madara continuó—. Sé que es Mika-san quien te informa. Un tengu tiene muchas habilidades, y una de ellas es usar a cuervos para mover información —el castaño miró de reojo a Mika y sonrió de nuevo—. Es un buen chico…

— ¡Han vuelto!

Mika abrió la ventana para dejar pasar a sus cuervos, dos de ellos, que se colgaron en sus hombros. Rápidamente cerró la ventana y se acercó a la chimenea para dejar que entrasen en calor y pudiesen secarse las plumas. Bajo la atenta mirada de los dos mayores, Mika charlaba con sus pájaros como si nada.

— Oshi-san…

— Puedes informarme, Mikejima puede escucharlo perfectamente.

— Pues… los cuervos han vuelto al templo de Nazuna-nii, dicen que… había mucha más gente y que han llevado a un herido…

— ¿Y Tsukinaga? —Shu arqueó una ceja. Mika miró a los cuervos y asintió.

— Parece estar allí, junto a sus youkai y… un niño más.

— ¿Tsukinaga tiene otro youkai? —Shu suspiró—. En fin, ahí lo tienes, Mikejima.

— Y ese niño… debe ser el de los Suou. Y si tiene otro youkai debe tratarse de Ritsu-san —suspiró—. Me preocupa esa víctima… ¿está viva?

— Sí, eso parece… cuando la lluvia amaine volveré a mandar a los cuervos…

— Gracias Kagehira —suspiró y miró a Madara—. Parece que has salido ganando esta vez.

Madara bebió rápidamente el té y se levantó, cogiendo su arma en el camino. Miró a Shu cuando le escuchó y negó con la cabeza, quitándole importancia a su golpe de “buena suerte”.

— No lo es. Oh, y tengo algo para ti —Madara sacó una carta del interior de su kimono, que le dio a Shu—. Rei-san me ha dado esto para ti.

— ¿Rei? Hm —Shu cogió el correo y no se demoró demasiado en abrir y leer la carta. Su rostro presentó, entonces, una variable. Había sonreído—. Ya veo… nuestro pequeño vuelve a casa, pero en qué circunstancias…

— Al menos eso te ha hecho sonreír, Shu-saan ~

— ¡Espera! —Madara iba a marcharse cuando la voz de Mika lo detuvo. Madara se giró hacia él y parpadeó, pues Mika se había avergonzado y ahora le costaba hablar—. U-uhm… ten… cuidado ahí fuera, por favor. Mis amigos han… visto a esas criaturas atacar muchas personas…

Madara sonrió.

— No te preocupes, Mika-san, estaré bien. Tengo a quien me ayuda —Madara dio golpecitos en su propio hombro con su naginata y salió de la habitación.

Ya en el exterior, de nuevo, con su capucha puesta, miró el cielo encapotado. El sol se asomaba tímidamente, pero probablemente volvería a llover de nuevo antes de que el día terminase. Entonces miró su naginata antes de suspirar y volver a caminar hacia el bosque, pues no quería seguir los senderos habituales; pasó por encima de riachuelos, troncos huecos y trató de alejarse lo suficiente. Su siguiente destino era visitar el templo del dios del agua, y era lo más duro que tenía por delante… si no contaba con otra visita. Su naginata de repente brilló y Madara tuvo que detenerse; el arma, ahora, cobró un aspecto humano, el de una muchacha muy baja y de cabello castaño, de preciosos ojos azules… que no parecía mirar muy bien a Madara. Vestía un kimono blanco y rojo, el mismo que las miko llevaban, aunque su falta era mucho más corta para darle movilidad al caminar. Madara tuvo cara de circunstancias al verla con no muy buen humor y rió.

— A-Anzu-saaan… ~

Anzu no era de muchas palabras, y solo con gestos Madara ya sabía qué quería. Ella se cruzó de brazos y golpeó el suelo con un pie, varias veces, impaciente.

— ¡No puedo ir a buscar a Leo-san ahora! Aunque me preocupe, ¡y nadie puede saber que estás conmigo tampoco! —Anzu no parecía convencida—. A-Anzu-saaan, vamos, no te enfades. Mama te quiere, ¿sabes? Por favor ~ —Anzu no estaba convencida así que echó a caminar—. ¡Anzu-saaan, no te vayas sin mí! ¡Espera!

No les llevó mucho tiempo llegar al templo del agua, desde la parte trasera, y Kanata ya había sentido su presencia. Él sí conocía a Anzu, y nada más verla, sonrió y salió del agua, su estanque particular, para ir a recibirla con un abrazo. El agua nunca fue un problema para Anzu y se dejó hacer… hasta que Madara llegó poco después de ella. En ese mismo instante Kanata y Anzu se quedaron mirando fatal al monje, que tuvo cara de circunstancias.

— Noto dos instintos hacia Mama y eso no me gusta.

— Tú qué “haces” aquí.

— Menuda bienvenida… Yo te echaba de menos, Kanata-san ~… ¡Pero dile algo!

La chica arqueó una ceja. Madara puso cara de circunstancias una vez más.

— ¡Oh venga! ¡Mama os quiere a los dos muuucho, no podéis tratarme así!

— Inclínate ante los “dioses”, vagabundo.

Anzu asintió, respaldando la decisión de Kanata, aunque Madara no podía dejar de quejarse de la falta de afecto de los dos dioses. Anzu se separó por fin de Kanata y usando su –poco- poder, usó la calidez de las llamas para secar su ropa y la del dios del agua. Entonces Madara se acercó y le tendió la misma carta que le había dado a Shu anteriormente.

— Es de Rei-san —Kanata la cogió y leyó, con la misma sonrisa que el marionetero tenía—. Tengo otra para Wataru-san pero…

— Wataru probablemente ya lo “sepa”, no te preocupes —Kanata guardó la carta en su propio kimono y sonrió—. Así que vuelve…

Anzu sonrió con ternura, e iba a decir algo pero sintió sus fuerzas mermar. Madara pareció darse cuenta de ello, así que la sostuvo antes de que cayese al suelo, y tras suspirar, la cogió en brazos. Esta vez Anzu no protestó, sólo se apoyó en su pecho y cerró los ojos.

— Anzu-san… “estás” muy débil…

— Por eso normalmente toma el aspecto de un arma… desde que Anzu-san perdió su templo cada vez siente menos fuerza y me preocupa —cuando miró a la más baja esta ya se había dormido—. Tengo miedo a que…

— Anzu-san no va a “desaparecer”, no pierdas la esperanza en ella tan “rápido”… —Kanata suspiró y observó como de nuevo, Anzu volvía a adoptar la forma de un arma—. Un dios no desaparece por perder su templo, desaparece cuando dejan de creer en el. Así que sigue creyendo en Anzu-san.

Madara suspiró y sostuvo bien su naginata antes de pasar al templo junto a Kanata. Descansaría un poco antes de seguir su viaje.

* * *

Cuando la lluvia cesó, fue el momento de ponerse en marcha. Leo y su grupo estaba ya listo para salir del templo de Nazuna al no poder quedarse más tiempo; además, Mao se había recuperado del todo y ya podía incluso caminar y Tsukasa se encontraba perfectamente ese día. El pelirrojo miró alrededor: el ambiente después de la lluvia tenía un olor curioso. Olía a tierra, a césped, a la naturaleza en sí.

— Bueno, Nazu, gracias por acogernos —dijo Leo con una sonrisa—. Te mantendremos informado de lo que vaya pasando, pero procura no salir del templo de todas formas ~

— Sí, no sabemos lo que esa maldición puede hacerles a los dioses o aquellos allegados a ellos —Izumi miró hacia Hajime, Tomoya y Mitsuru, que hablaban con los cuatro jóvenes humanos—. Naru-kun te traerá noticias como de costumbre.

— Sí, sí. Y cuidad de Tsukasa-chin, por favor ~

— ¿De mí? —Tsukasa se señaló a sí mismo.

— Todos te vimos bailar, Kasa-kun.

— ¿¡P-perdón!? ¡Pensé que nadie miraba…! —Tsukasa se ruborizó.

— Como para no mirarte, Suou, parecías muy concentrado, ¡wahaha!

— ¡Leo-san!

Mientras tanto, los cuatro humanos hablaban con tranquilidad… mientras que Ritsu estaba en su mundo, en la espalda de Mao. Este tenía la fuerza suficiente como para llevarlo a “caballito” y ninguno de sus amigos parecía sorprenderse. Los familiares de Nazuna volvieron al interior del templo una vez terminaron de hablar con los demás, quienes ahora miraban a Ritsu con curiosidad.

— Así que este es Ritchan, ¿eh? Pensaba que de verdad era un amigo imaginario —Hokuto suspiró.

— Si es un oni es normal que no pudiésemos verle… —Makoto rió con nerviosismo.

— ¡Si este “Ritchan” hace feliz a Sari para mí es suficiente, haha! —Subaru, con una sonrisa radiante, asintió—. Y también ha salvado a Sari~ así que…

— C-chicos… —Mao rió, avergonzado. Ritsu sonreía tontamente mientras reposaba su cabeza sobre uno de los hombros del pelirrojo.

— Oh, vamos, Maa~kun, ahora que no tenemos peligro de que nadie sepa nuestra relación deberías presumir de tu Ritchan ~ —Ritsu rió.

— ¡R-Ritsu! —Mao rió por lo bajo.

Izumi suspiró y adoptó su forma animal, pues tampoco quería que Makoto lo viese, y se escondió entre el cuello y la bufanda de Leo, quien tras despedirse de Nazuna, caminó hacia el grupo, aunque tampoco se acercó demasiado a ellos.

— En fin, deberíamos irnos —Ritsu bajó de la espalda de Mao al escuchar ese comentario de Hokuto, por poco que le gustase—. Si vamos con la guardia estaremos a salvo.

— Sí, supongo… —Makoto suspiró—. Al menos deberíamos alertar a nuestras familias…

— Sí, sí ~

Ritsu miró a Mao y del interior de su kimono negro sacó la pinza del pelirrojo; tras acercarse a él se la puso en su cabello, levantando el flequillo y sonrió de forma leve de nuevo. Los tres humanos se quedaron anonadados con la poquísima distancia entre Mao y Ritsu y boquearon.

— ¿Seguro que son solo amigos? —susurró Subaru.

— No me queda muy claro… —siguió Makoto.

— ¿Podéis callaros? —añadió Hokuto.

Mao se llevó una mano a su cabello y se ruborizó de golpe, ya que Ritsu le había sonreído con toda la inocencia del mundo.

— Gracias… Ritchan… por todo.

— No me las des, Maa~kun. Solo… cuídate, por favor.

— Eso haré…

Ritsu y Mao tomados de la mano, se dedicaron una última sonrisa. Tras soltarle, Mao volvió con sus amigos y Ritsu se quedó hierático. Dolía, verle partir de nuevo, y tenía miedo a dejarle solo de nuevo, por eso su primer impulso fue correr detrás de Mao… si no fuese porque Izumi rápidamente bajó del cuerpo de Leo y agarró por la nuca del kimono a Ritsu, para detenerle.

— Kuma-kun, siento sacarte de tu ensueño, pero no puedes —Izumi suspiró—. Tienes un contrato con Leo-kun, además, tenemos trabajo que hacer… y es humano —se quedó entonces, mirando al rubio de gafas del grupo de humanos, que reía con sinceridad ante las tonterías que iban hablando—. Somos dos mundos aparte.

Soltó lentamente a Ritsu y este, tras mirar a Izumi, miró por última vez la espalda de Mao, que, poco después, dejó ver, pues los cuatro humanos habían bajado ya por las escaleras del templo. Leo se quedó mirando de reojo a sus dos youkais… antes de que Tsukasa carraspease y cogiese los extremos de la bufanda de Leo para cubrirle la cabeza.

— ¡Bueno, no es por interrumpir…!

— ¡S-SUOU, M-ME AHOGAS!

— Tenemos un largo trecho por recorrer, ¡y tenemos que ver a Narukami-sama! —Tsukasa soltó a Leo y esta vez fue a coger las manos de Izumi y Ritsu—. ¡En marcha!

— Suu-chan… espera…

— ¡Kasa-kun, eres una puta molestia, suéltame!

— ¡E-Eh, esperadme!

Nazuna les vio partir, con una sonrisa, y alzó una mano para despedirse. A su espalda, Hajime, Tomoya y Mitsuru lo habían llamado, así que se dio la vuelta y entró al templo.

— Espero que tengáis un buen viaje…

* * *

— Con permiso…

Yuuta se giró al escuchar una voz conocida, y al ver que sí se trataba de Shinobu, se le iluminó la mirada y fue directo a recibirle con los brazos abiertos. Arashi, que hoy ayudaba a los gemelos Aoi con su pequeño restaurante, tuvo cara de circunstancias al ver al pequeño ninja de la guardia.

“¿¡La guardia está aquí!?”, pensó el rubio. “¡Menudo momento, Leo-san y los demás vienen de camino…!”

— ¡Buenas tardes, Aoi-kun! —la voz de Tetora sonó desde fuera, seguido de un suspiro de Midori.

Yuuta y Arashi salieron junto a Shinobu. El rubio estaba un poco inquieto por ver a la guardia allí, y más teniendo en cuenta que no traían nada bueno, al ver el cartel de “Se busca” de Leo, que Tetora tenía en su mano.

— ¿Seguís buscando a Tsukinaga-san? —les preguntó Yuuta, sin soltar a Shinobu, al que tenía abrazado desde atrás.

— Sí… veníamos a ver si tenéis información que nos pueda ayudar —Tetora dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas.

— Por aquí no ha pasado nadie… —comentó Arashi, tratando de ocultar que él si sabía acerca de Leo, y dado que acostumbraba a engañar, no le costó.

— Si lo veis o sabéis algo, por favor, poneos en contacto con la guardia. El capitán Hasumi ha puesto a todos en marcha para encontrar a Tsukinaga-san —Shinobu guardó el trozo de periódico donde se veía la foto de Leo, aunque solo era una mancha borrosa.

Arashi aunque hacía su mejor esfuerzo para aguantar la compostura, estaba empezando a notar voces conocidas: las de Leo y sus amigos. Yuuta y Hinata habían escuchado las mismas voces y por todos los medios trataban de controlar las ganas de echarse a reír por la situación absurda que era aquella. Hinata miró a su hermano menor y salió corriendo para alcanzar a Leo, a quien tomó de la muñeca.

— Rápido, Tsukinaga-san, la guardia está aquí.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? —Leo parpadeó, aunque si era ayuda no iba a negarse. Izumi, en su cuello, parecía conforme, y solo era Ritsu el que, detrás de Tsukasa, no tenía buena cara.

Tsukasa, que caminaba a su lado, estaba demasiado confuso por la repentina aparición de aquel chico salido de la nada, e iba a correr detrás de Leo, cuando una mano agarró su muñeca e intentó tirar de él. Sin embargo, el contacto quemó, y tras un quejido, Tsukasa se apartó rápidamente, para mirar la zona. No entendía qué acababa de pasar, pero el chico de pelo azabache y mechas rojas parecía entender menos.

— ¿Por qué ha quemado…? —se preguntó Tetora, que se había acercado a Tsukasa meramente para preguntar. Entonces, parpadeó y boqueó—. Tú eres… ¡Tsukasa Suou!

En el mismo momento en el que pronunciaron el nombre del menor, Leo se liberó del agarre del menor de los Aoi, tomó la mano de Tsukasa y lo obligó a ponerse detrás de él. Su mirada era fría, desafiante ante el militar, como si estuviese lo más valioso de su vida. Tsukasa no se quejó, no habló, solo se mantuvo detrás de Leo, esperando saber qué demonios estaba pasando y por qué Leo se estaba comportando de manera tan sobreprotectora.

— ¿¡C-cuándo se ha escapado!? —exclamó Hinata, parpadeando.

— ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? —Tetora se puso frente a Midori y Shinobu, encarando a Leo, aunque aún no sabía que se trataba de él—. Debemos llevarnos a ese chico, toda la guardia lo está buscando como locos después de que nos hubiésemos enterado de su llegada a la ciudad, ¡oponerse a eso va contra la ley!

Tsukasa escuchaba en silencio, pero no había movido un músculo, pero estaba frustrado, demasiado. Pensaba en el lastre que era para sus compañeros, que, quizás, debía saldar sus problemas en solitario. Por eso bajó la cabeza y habló lo suficientemente bajo como para que Leo lo escuchase.

— Leo-san…

— Suou.

— Quizás debería ser mejor que me entregues a ellos. Ya os he causado demasiados problemas…

— No digas tonterías, dijimos que íbamos a ayudarte y yo cumplo mi palabra.

— Pero… si sigues oponiéndote a ellos por mí… —el pulso de Tsukasa tembló durante un segundo, e iba a volver a hablar…

— Me he cansado de esta tontería —Ritsu, detrás de todos ellos, dio varios pasos al frente, sobrepasando a Tsukasa y Leo. Los gemelos Aoi, al verle, entraron en pánico, quizás porque había invocado dos bolas de fuego y parecía amenazar totalmente a los tres humanos de la guardia—. Yo acabaré con el problema de una vez por todas.

Sin más, lanzó el fuego contra los militares. Midori fue rápido y puso las manos sobre las cabezas de Shinobu y Tetora para agacharse los tres y esquivarlas… pero las bolas de fuego ni siquiera iban contra ellos, sino contra quienes estaban detrás. Varias personas portadoras de aquella maldición se estaban acercando.

— Estabais tan ocupados hablando de tonterías —Ritsu invocó otra bola de fuego—, que no prestabais atención. Nos han rodeado. Secchan.

— Sí sí —Izumi adoptó su forma humana y con toda la gracilidad del mundo, sus pies tocaron el suelo—. Yo ya me estaba cansando de tanta cháchara y tontería, además, ni siquiera son pocos.

— ¿¡Eh!? —Tetora se giró para ver a varias personas, casi como muertos vivientes, con varias armas blancas: katanas, cuchillos… y no parecían querer atender a razones—. ¡Maldición, no tenemos nuestras armas…!

— Agh, inútiles —Izumi se puso frente a ellos y resopló—. Iros de aquí y dejad de molestarnos.

— ¡No podemos…! —Shinobu se apartó el pelo de delante de su ojo, que siempre mantenía tapado y arrugó el ceño—. Somos parte de la guardia, ¡debemos ayudar!

Tsukasa se quedó mirando aquellas personas, en silencio, totalmente serio. Incluso desarmados, querían pelear, y sin embargo, él, solo causaba problemas y…

— Oye… Suou.

La voz de Leo de nuevo lo trajo de vuelta a la tierra.

— Entiendo lo que quieres decir. Crees que eres un lastre, pero no es nada así —Leo se llevó las manos a la bufanda, que hasta entonces, había mantenido su cabeza totalmente oculta. Con una sonrisa, tranquila, muy distinta a las habituales, se giró hacia Tsukasa—, has hecho amigos, Suou. Ya no vives en un templo encerrado, hice mi promesa y te salvaré. Sena y Rittsu opinan lo mismo. Pero ya no estás solo, así que, confía en nosotros, novato ~

— Leo-san… —por fin pudo sonreír.

— Su Majestad~ —Ritsu miró hacia atrás y parpadeó—. Tú mandas, ¿qué hacemos?

— Aagh, pues por mucho que me duela, salvar a estos niños. Aunque estemos rodeados, Sena y tú podréis hacerles retroceder lo suficiente como para que los demás puedan escapar y esta gente no llegue al pueblo —Leo desenvainó la katana—. Pero… no tengo ni idea de cómo voy a encargarme de todos…

— ¡U-uwaaah! —Yuuta y Hinata estaban rodeados por dos de aquellas personas—. ¡Alejaos…!

— ¡Ah no! —Arashi, harto de quedarse parado, invocó el fuego azulado que caracterizaba sus poderes, para quemar a aquellos que amenazaban a los gemelos—. Mira que odio la violencia, arara…

— P-por poco…

— Sí, por poco…

— Vosotros dos —Ritsu palmeó las espaldas de los gemelos… que casi chillaron al ver al moreno, pues sonreía, con lo que parecía ser alegría… pero daba miedo—. Aunque os haya salvado, como se os ocurra decirle a anija dónde me encuentro ahora mismo iré a arrancaros las orejas ~ —dicho eso, empujó a los dos hacia el interior del restaurante y cerró las puertas—. Suuchan.

Tsukasa cogió la flauta y tocó una suave melodía, para hacer moverse los talismanes que sellaron la puerta. Cuando esto pasó, apartó los labios del instrumento y suspiró; se alegraba que no hubiera perdido el control, al menos, gracias a que Izumi podía retener su maldición.

— Son demasiados… ¿cómo vamos a deshacernos de todos?

— Aah… no tengo ni idea, pero —Ritsu acarició la cabeza de Tsukasa, que se ruborizó, mientras que el primero miraba hacia Arashi, con expresión seria—. Tenemos lo que parece ser un dios de nuestro lado, no puede ser muy difícil, no te preocupes mucho, Suuchan.


End file.
